Galletas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —¡Las súper galletas de Hina! —chilló Naruto de alegría al destapar el regalo de cumpleaños de su amigo. Sasuke las probó con desconfianza ¿y si tenían algo dentro? Sin embargo se sorprendió: sabían deliciosas. Definitivamente tenía que comerlas otra vez. COMPLETO. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Cumpleaños

**El nombre de la página es todo el disclaimer que necesito.**

* * *

><p><strong>GALLETAS<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Cumpleaños_

Iba a ser su cumpleaños y ¡por Dios! Cuánto lo odiaba. No le veía nada de especial a la fecha, pero estaba claro que las chicas de su salón —más bien su escuela— sí. Pero no le afectaría en lo más mínimo esa postura si no implicara que las chicas se la pasaran gritando y chillando desde semanas antes de la fecha, anticipando y conspirando, completamente escandalizadas. Si su salón ya era un hervidero de emociones y chillidos e indirectas a su persona faltando tres días para el esperado evento, Sasuke no quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría la cosa el verdadero día de su cumpleaños.

Sacudiendo la cabeza algo aturdido, Sasuke decidió que era mejor no agitarse por adelantado, así que trató de centrar su atención en sus apuntes de Química, pero un comentario, llegado a él en forma de murmullo, le hizo respingar un poco.

—Si le regalo una tanga, ¿crees que me la modele? Yo lo haría por él y hasta gratis—había escuchado y un sentimiento de repugnancia lo llenó completamente en contra de la jovencita dueña del comentario. ¿Acaso las mujeres ya no tenían dignidad? Pues para él estaba claro que no, por lo menos las que él conocía.

Volvió a ignorarlas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Venga, Sasuke, algo tienes que querer! —gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón, cerca de las canchas de soccer.

—Que no quiere nada, déjalo ya, Naruto —medió Shikamaru, aburrido, como siempre.

—¡Pero algo tiene que querer! ¡Es su cumpleaños!

—Sí, que te calles.

Naruto se silenció ante el comentario de Ino, pero la miró feo en respuesta. La recién llegada simplemente se sentó por ahí, cerca de ellos sin mosquearse por el comportamiento del rubio para con ella. Sasuke le agradeció con una mirada y Naruto se enfurruñó en un rincón. Lo cierto era que no se había quedado callado por el comentario de la rubia (él podría seguir hablando incluso si le metieran un tapón en la boca), sino porque se quedó analizando a la rubia, no en una forma morbosa, claro está, lo hacía solamente porque había notado que, de un tiempo a este, Ino había dejado de acosar a Sasuke para volverse muy unida con Shikamaru. Tan unidos como una fastidiosa como ella y un quejumbroso como Shikamaru podrían ser.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke se levantó. El rubio hiperactivo dejó de lado sus cavilaciones e hizo lo mismo, pues sabía qué significaba eso: era hora de jugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El tan esperado día había llegado y al cumpleañero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, es más, hasta lo tenía de mal humor. No quería ni ir a la escuela, pero él no era un cobarde. Enfrentaría cualquier cosa, incluso una masa de chicas queriendo una parte de él. Eso y que su madre lo obligaría de cualquier manera, por lo tanto resistirse no era una opción.

Salió de su casa a la hora que acostumbraba, no sin antes pasar por la vergonzosa experiencia de las mañanitas, el soplo de las velas, los besos de su madre y los abrazos de toda la familia.

Cuando llegó a la escuela sintió que un incontable número de miradas se clavaron en su persona. Era escalofriante, pues la gama de miradas iban desde el más loco enamoramiento hasta el odio más puro y psicópata. Trató de serenarse, él no era así, él no se amedrentaba por nada.

Siguió caminando.

El resto del día fue por demás una experiencia horrible, de hecho, lo guardó y clasificó en su memoria como el peor cumpleaños de todos. Bueno, para ser justos, cada año decía que era el peor e Itachi afirmaba (él disfrutaba de todo eso, en especial de ver sufrir a su hermano) que se debía a que cada año los Uchiha se volvían más y más atractivos.

—Estúpidos genes —murmuró para sí Sasuke molesto, con una enorme bolsa negra, como las de basura, llena de regalos. A veces era realmente molesto ser atractivo.

La verdad era que cada vez que ocurría una fecha importante como San Valentín, cumpleaños, pascua, navidad o cualquier otra, Sasuke llevaba una bolsa de esas, sabiendo que las mujeres que lo conocían utilizarían la celebración en turno como excusa para llenarlo de obsequios, cartas y tratar de abrazarle, besarle y a veces, en casos extremos, manosearle y tratar de violarle. Siempre la llevaba llena de regreso a casa.

Sus amigos y demás conocidos tenían varias teorías acerca de qué hacía Sasuke con los obsequios; unos aseguraban que los tiraba en algún contenedor de camino a casa, otros que él los vendía, algunos hasta pensaban que los llevaba a la caridad. Las chicas tenían una idea más optimista del asunto; creían fervientemente en que Sasuke los dejaba en algún lugar de su habitación, como si fueran objetos preciados o que —las que le regalaban peluches— dormía con ellos. Pero la triste realidad era que nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo Naruto estaba enterado. ¿Cómo? Bueno, por dos simples y evidentes motivos: el primero es que el rubio era un entrometido y el segundo que era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Así que Uzumaki podía contarles a todos lo que sucedía con los obsequios, pero igual no lo hacía. Se lo había prometido a su amigo y él mantenía sus promesas. Por lo menos aparentemente.

Bien, a todo esto, lo que el joven Uchiha hacía con tanto regalo era sencillo: lo llevaba a su casa para descubrir ahí qué contenía cada caja o cada bolsa y lo clasificaba de inútil y útil. Todo lo que le era útil (y no rosa) lo conservaba (pero JAMÁS abandonaba su habitación) y lo que no, se lo entregaba a su madre para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con ello (caridad; punto para Shikamaru e Ino). También algunas cosas se las regalaba a Naruto, con la promesa implícita de que no divulgaría el paradero de los obsequios.

Las cartas eran harina de otro costal.

Sasuke podía ser frío, insensible e indiferente con todo aquel ser viviente que no le agradara, pero no era un canalla; su madre lo había educado bien. Se leía todas y cada una de las misivas y las clasificaba en importantes e insignificantes. Las primeras las releía y contestaba en alrededor de tres líneas (sabía por experiencia propia que escribir más le daría una idea falsa al receptor) y el rubio era el encargado de entregar las respuestas. ¿Qué hacía después de todo esto? Las guardaba en el ático en una enorme bolsa elaborada especialmente para su almacenamiento, al lado de otra aún más imponente que rezaba "Cartas de Itachi". Para ser francos, Sasuke quería tirarlas, quemarlas (tenía un serio problema de piromanía, decía su viejo psicólogo, al que su padre despidió por ofender a su hijo, calificándolo luego de "payaso" e "incompetente" en su profesión) si era necesario, pero su madre no lo dejaba. Ella siempre le decía "no es correcto tirar a la basura los sentimientos de una mujer enamorada". ¡Bah!

Pero bien, regresemos al presente. Ahora mismo Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la salida del instituto con la mentada bolsa "mata ilusiones" casi a rastras, cuando una vocecilla aguda y bajita se dirigió a él con un "disculpa". El joven de cabellos negros se estremeció, creyó que no quedaba nadie más en la escuela aparte de él y el intendente. Reprimió el escalofrío inicial y volteó a encarar a la, obviamente, chica, con su mejor cara de nada.

—Sa-Sa-Sasuke —la escuchó balbucear al tiempo que la veía jugar con sus dedos índices. El mencionado arqueó una ceja. ¿Era retardada? ¿Quién en su sano juicio tartamudeaba en pleno bachillerato?

Como su próximo movimiento, la chica le extendió una cajita forrada pulcramente con papel azul oscuro y una notita anexa junto al moño. La escuchó musitar "feliz cumpleaños" y luego la vio correr despavoridamente de allí.

—Todas las chicas deberían hacer eso —se dijo Sasuke, contento de que el suplicio hubiera terminado ya.

Suspiró y arrojó la cajita a su mochila. Se sentó en una banca afuera de la escuela y esperó a su rubio amigo, que ya se había demorado mucho en el baño.

"Seguramente volvió a comer ramen caducado" dedujo Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Sasuke! —chillaba Naruto muy cerca de la oreja de su amigo—. Dame los chocolates, a ti ni siquiera te gustan… lo suficiente.

—Ya te dije que no —le espetó, molesto— son para mi madre; además, a ti ya te di una caja de chocolates envinados.

—Pero quiero máááááás…

—Dile a tu madre que te compre.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal; sabía que si los pedía su padre seguramente se los compraría después de una larga sesión de ruegos, pero luego su madre intercedería en la decisión y entonces…

—¡Por favor! —siguió rogando, pensando que su amigo era mejor opción que su mamá.

—¡Que no!

Y siguieron vaciando la bolsa, encontrando de todo: desde relojes, toallas deportivas, dulces y chocolates hasta tangas, boxers y paquetes de condones con notas sugerentes que el cumpleañero prefería no leer. Al final sólo quedaron una caja rosa, la azul que sacó de su mochila y una roja. Primero abrió ésta última, no sin antes fijarse de quien procedía: Karin. Era una pelota de soccer (desinflada, claro) de gran calidad, sería un desperdicio no poder usarla. Dejando sus pensamientos pesimistas de lado, Sasuke procedió a abrir el presente rosado. En el interior había una enorme carta de aproximadamente siete hojas de largo, un termo y una muñequera. No había que ser un genio para saber que era de Sakura. ¿Quién más le regalaría a un chico cualquier cosa en un forro rosado?

Uchiha buscó preocupado el rostro de su amigo, sabía que al rubio le afectaba el comportamiento de la pelirrosa para con él, después de todo, estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía siete años. Lo encontró con una sonrisa de amargura en el rostro y se sintió frustrado puesto que no tenía idea de cómo consolarlo; entonces se precipitó a apartar el regalo y abrir el último como medio de distracción.

Primero leyó la tarjeta de la cajita azul, esperando que dijera algo lo suficientemente estúpido para animar a su amigo, pero no había allí nada de qué burlarse.

"Sasuke:

Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños con todos tus seres queridos.

Hinata".

No supo si reír o llorar. La carta era tan simplona y genérica que no alcanzaba a comprender si era una carta de amor o una burla a su persona. Además, ¿quién diablos era Hinata?

—Así que Hinata te regaló algo —comentó Naruto, reponiéndose de su estado anterior.

—¿Hinata? ¿Cuál Hinata?

—La del salón. No me digas… ¡No me digas que ni siquiera conoces a tu compañera de aula!

Uchiha negó con la cabeza. Naruto lo golpeó por no conocer ni a sus propios compañeros de clase, siendo que llevaban más de un semestre juntos. Pelearon un rato y, al final, algo cansados abrieron la cajita.

—Galletas —dijo Uzumaki al ver el contenido—. Y parecen caseras.

El ojiazul le arrebató la caja y comenzó a devorar el contenido.

—¡Las súper galletas de Hina! —chilló de alegría.

—¿Súper? —Sasuke repitió la palabra con escepticismo. ¿Cómo unas galletas iban a ser maravillosas?

—Hina cocina delicioso; más los postres. ¿Nunca los has probado?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y su amigo le animó a probarlas. Tomó una de las galletitas y la miró achicando los ojos, ¿y si tenían algo? ¿Toluache, tal vez? Miró a Naruto de reojo. No se veía como si estuviera a punto de morir por envenenamiento o algo así. Regresó su vista a su postrecillo, algo descolocado. Nadie, nunca en su vida, le había regalado algo hecho a mano (exceptuando a su madre), mucho menos comida, por eso el gesto se le hizo hasta cierto punto lindo. Y con ese pensamiento, Sasuke se llevó la galleta a la boca; la masticó lentamente hasta que la tragó, Naruto se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa zorruna durante todo el proceso.

—¿Y bien?

—Sabe bien —se limitó a decir, aunque la verdad era que tenía ganas de agregar algo así como "son las mejores que he probado en años". Optó por seguir comiendo más galletas y guardarse sus comentarios o Naruto terminaría malpensando.

Al final del día, Naruto salió de la residencia Uchiha con la parte del "motín" que le correspondía, la barriga llena e hinchada de tanto comer, pastel —cortesía de la señora de la casa— y una sonrisa. Ahora que se encontraba solo, a Sasuke le tocaba la parte desagradable: leer y contestar TODAS las cartas. Pero en su propio purgatorio de apatía y sufrimiento, Sasuke no pudo olvidar el sabor de las galletitas que la tal Hinata, su compañera de clase, le había preparado.

Definitivamente tenía que comerlas otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, mundo! Bien, para los que no me conocen soy Kristall Blauw, escritora mexicana a ratos. Este es mi tercer fanfic en esta parte del fandom de Naruto (SasuHina). Yo sé que no les interesa, pero igual se los voy a decir: esto lo escribí un día antes de mi cumpleaños 16 (supongo que por eso la temática) y pues nada, jamás fue publicado, ni siquiera cuando comencé a subir mis trabajos (osea a los 17). Ahora tengo 18. Bastante tiempo va desde su creación, ¿no creen?<strong>

**Bueno, según mis cálculos, esto tendrá alrededor de 7 capítulos y la trama será simple: Sasuke quiere que Hinata le prepare más galletas, ninguna otra intención oculta tiene… por ahora.**

**La narrativa va a cambiar al próximo capítulo pues, me gusta pensar, que he mejorado como escritora desde los 15 años. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier error, me avisan.**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

_**Última edición: 15/03/2012**_


	2. Receso

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 2: Receso_

Sasuke regresó a la escuela al día siguiente sintiendo como se clavaban un montón de miradas en él… otra vez. Gracias al cielo hoy no había sed de sangre en ellas, sólo "amor" y anhelo. ¡Ja! Seguramente las chicas todavía creían esa leyenda urbana de él aceptando alguna de las declaraciones amorosas de las cartas y convirtiendo en su novia a la chica en cuestión un día después de su cumpleaños. Eso era realmente estúpido, porque, para empezar, ese rumor no tenía ninguna clase de fundamento puesto que él, a sus dieciséis años de vida, no había tenido una novia jamás.

Llegó a su salón de clases, el cual estaba completamente vacío, y se sentó en uno de los pupitres del fondo; así si sus compañeras de aula trataban de acosarlo serían amonestadas por el profesor en turno al estar volteando y distrayéndose en clase. No era como si esa táctica sirviera de mucho y menos por tiempo prolongado, pero valía la pena llevarla a cabo de cuando en cuando.

Abrió su pesada mochila azul oscuro y sacó un libro para leer y así matar en el tiempo. Ahora mismo se encontraba leyendo al libro de _Persuasión_ de Jane Austen, no porque le aficionaran los libros sobre romances y época, sino porque su madre era fan de la autora que hasta había creado un club de lectura para comentar sus obras y, como siempre, Sasuke fue arrastrado a participar en él.

Uchiha se abstrajo leyendo sobre la tensión que reinaba entre Anne y Frederick que (puesto que su nivel de concentración era elevadísimo) no escuchó ninguno de los ruidos a su alrededor, tampoco cuando Hinata arrastró el banco a su derecha y se sentó en él.

—¡Saaaaaaasukeeeeeee! —gritó Naruto nada más cruzar la puerta y, en un movimiento realmente rápido, cerro el libro de su amigo.

—¿Por qué molestas tan temprano? —recriminó el moreno, a lo que el rubio respondió:

—Porque tengo mucha energía desde temprano.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Hola! —saludó el rubio a la chica al reparar en su presencia; sea cercó a ella de un brinco y le regaló una sonrisa bien grande— ¿Qué estás estudiando? —cuestionó, refiriéndose al cuaderno que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

—Trigonometría —respondió ella bajito.

—¿matemáticas? ¿Por qué aprendes matemáticas desde tan temprano? ¡Es horrible! ¡Debería ser ilegal ser torturado desde la mañana, de veras!

Hinata sonrió avergonzada a modo de disculpa, mientras tanto, Uzumaki tomó su libreta y la volvió a guardar dentro de la mochila de la chica.

—Así está mejor —y aló el cierre.

—Gra-gracias, Naruto —aunque ni ella misma supo por qué agradecía.

—De nada, Hina. Para eso están los amigos —sonrió—. Y, por cierto, tus galletas estaban deliciosas, ¿eh, Sasu-idiota?

Sasuke, que pare ese momento ya había vuelto la vista a su libro, reaccionó al escuchar las palabras "galletas" y "Sasuke" en la misma conversación.

—Eh… sí —respondió simplemente. ¡Jesús! Eso había sido humillante. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, balbuceando frente a una niña… patético.

—Gracias —correspondió Hyuga un tanto apenada por ser la receptora de los halagos—. Yo… hoy preparé más galletas para el almuerzo, si gustan puedo darles un poco.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron ante el ofrecimiento y su boca comenzó a salivar de la anticipación. Sasuke, por su parte, chillaba y gritaba en su interior de pura alegría ante lo que sucedería.

—¿Y si nos das ahora? —persuadió Naruto y Sasuke, en su fuero interno, lo apoyó enérgicamente.

—No. Primero la comida y después el postre —respondió Hinata con convicción, al igual que una madre.

Sasuke jamás estuvo más ansioso porque llegara receso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La tercera clase del día finalizó y con ello el recreo comenzó; la media hora más feliz que se vive en la escuela. Shikamaru y Kiba se apresuraron (era el único momento del día en el que se podía ver a Shikamaru apurado) en salir del aula y llegar a la cooperativa para obtener un almuerzo decente. Choji, en cambio, salió tranquilamente del salón; él llevaba su propia comida en una lonchera tan grande que rivalizaba con el tamaño de us mochila. Por su parte, Ino caminó tranquilamente en dirección al puesto de la señora que vendía fruta y se compró una sandía, se estaba cuidando… otra vez.

Naruto y Sasuke, al final del aula, guardaban sus útiles escolares en sus propias mochilas sin presiones de ningún tipo. Al igual que Choji, ellos tenían buenas madres que se levantaban temprano para prepararles un lonche. Aunque no se podía decir cuál era la madre más buena de las dos, pues Kushina siempre le daba una buena cantidad de ramen a su hijo y Mikoto alimentos variados a lo largo de la semana al suyo.

—¡Vamos a comer, a comer! —cantaba Naruto frotándose el estómago— ¡A comer, a comer! ¡Apresúrate Sasuke, todos nos deben estar esperando y yo tengo mucha hambre! ¡De veras!

—Ya voy, ya voy —respondió su amigo con su voz malhumorada que no causaba ya ningún efecto en el rubio, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a él.

El ex cumpleañero terminó de ordenar sus cosas y se cargó la mochila al hombro. Ambos amigos estaban a punto de abandonar el aula con dirección a la cancha cuando Uzumaki se giró violentamente y con expresión de pánico, buscando a alguien. ¿A quién? Sasuke no lo razonó en ese momento.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás? —lloriqueó. La muchachita, que aún estaba terminando de copiar los apuntes del pizarrón, se sobresaltó de inmediato, mas aún así le indicó al rubio su presencia.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Sasuke se propinó a sí mismo una paliza mental y se recriminó por ser tan ingrato y haber olvidado tan fácil la promesa de las galletas.

—¡Nos dijiste que nos ibas a dar galletas! ¿Verdad que nos lo dijo, Sasu-idiota? ¿No me digas que ya lo has olvidado, Hina! ¡Galleeeeeetaaaaas!

—No-no lo he olvidado —tartamudeó ella ante la efusividad de su compañero, luego agregó con voz suave y resuelta, sin pausas esta vez—. Pero también dije que después de comer. Pueden buscarme más tarde, estaré con Ten Ten en…

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no! —la interrumpió Naruto— ¡Nada de buscarte después! Comeremos aquí, juntos, los tres. ¡De veras!

—Pero Ten Ten me está esperando y…

—Pero nada… promesas son promesas, ella va a entender —y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

El ojiazul acomodó dos pupitres frente a ella y se sentó en uno de ellos, se apresuró a sacar su ramen y a comerlo también. Sasuke salvó al distancia entre él y esos dos, y, fingiendo indiferencia, se sentó en el puesto vacío, almorzando él también sin decir una palabra.

Hinata lo imitó a ambos, cohibida. Ella no hablaba con muchos chicos más que con su primo Neji y Shino, su vecino que se encontraba en un grupo diferente. Ella era muy tímida con los hombros y la única razón por la que conversaba ocasionalmente con Naruto era porque el chico era amigo de todos y le hablaba a todos sin distinción alguna también, mas con Sasuke no había cruzado siquiera una sola palabra, aparte de la felicitación del día anterior. La popularidad de él la intimidaba, así como su actitud fría y distante con las chicas a su alrededor, por lo que nunca sintió ganas de hablarle, lo cual era ciertamente irónico, puesto que ahora estaba pasando el receso con él, con facilidad el chico más popular de la escuela.

—Tu almuerzo luce realmente bien, Hina —comentó Naruto al terminar su ramen—. ¿Puedo probarlo?

—Cla-claro.

Naruto tomó una bola de arroz del almuerzo de la chica y se la llevó a la boca. Sus ojos brillaron al percibir el placentero sabor y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un ronroneo de puro gusto.

—¡Delicioso! Sabe incluso mejor que las bolas de arroz de mi mamá, de veras.

—No digas eso, no creo que sea cierto —sonrojada, Hinata rechazó el halago. ¿Cómo eso podía ser?

—¡De veras que sí lo es! —afirmó Naruto y ella continuó negando.

Terminaron los tres de almorzar y Hinata se dio prisa en sacar el paquete de galletas que aún descansaba dentro de su bolsa. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo depositó sobre la paleta del pupitre, instándolos a tomas todas las que quisieran. Ambos chicos no necesitaron ninguna otra clase de señal para apresurarse a comer el delicioso postrecillo que yacía frente a sus ojos.

—¡Hinata! —se escuchó desde la ventana y la aludida volteó en seguida. Era Ten Ten— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Llevo más de quince minutos esperándote!

—¡Lo siento! Es que yo… yo… —la morena no supo cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido, así que señaló con la mirada a los dos chicos frente a ella, que aún devoraban sus galletas.

Los ojos de Ten Ten se abrieron como platos y la castaña se sorprendió realmente mucho al percatarse de la escena. Hinata, su siempre tímida y un tanto callada amiga, estaba pasando el receso con Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, los dos chicos más populares del instituto. Guardándose su grito y expresión de emoción, Ten Ten urgió a Hinata para que saliera del salón y se reuniera con ella para contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con lujo de detalle.

—Discúlpenme, me voy —se despidió Hinata y tomó un par de galletas para el camino, obsequiándoles el resto.

Sasuke sintió en ese momento que en cuanto Hinata se marchara su paraíso de galletas terminaría, a pesar de que todavía quedaban unas cuantas en el paquete, así que se tragó todo su orgullo y se dirigió a ella, mirándola penetrantemente.

—Hinata.

—¿S-sí? —respondió ella, sobresaltada y en estado de shock. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le dirigía la palabra por cuenta propia. Desde la ventana, Ten Ten mandó todo su autocontrol al carajo y soltó un fuerte chillido de sorpresa que todos los presentes ignoraron, gracias al cielo.

—Mañana… —¡Dios, cómo le costaba decírselo!— Mañana traerás más galletas, ¿verdad? —ella simplemente asintió, aún paralizada por la impresión— Gra-gracias—y volvió a sentarse en su pupitre.

Hinata salió de allí completamente sonrojada y abochornada, no sabiendo qué pensar. Sasuke Uchiha le había agradecido a alguien, a ella para ser más específicos. Fue interceptada por Ten Ten nada más dar dos pasos fuera del aula, quien la interrogó el resto del recreo acerca de qué se sentía que el chico más guapo del plantel le hubiera dirigido la palabra y más en cima almorzar con él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Rawr! En mi libreta se veía más grande. Lo que sea. He decidido que esto será un amor inocente. Bien inocentón para mis estándares. <strong>

**Le agradezco únicamente al Diccionario de la Real Academia Española y al Diccionario de Sinónimos de WordReference por apoyarme tanto… ¡ah, se crean! Le agradezco a:**

**-cerezo sekai**

**-****Maziixd**

**-Dark Amy-Chan**

**-andrea**

**-SasuHina4evr**

**-lollipo**

**-hiatz tama**

**-kaila maya the whater**

**-maribelteka**

**-Chany-sensei**

**-okashira janet (reparé mi error en cuanto me lo dijiste, gracias)**

**-Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**-Pameloshkis**

**-Haruhi Suou**

**-layill**

**-sasuhinas fan**

**-Valeria Carlax**

**-sasuhinafan por siempre**

**-Anii Gabiiz (en especial a ti que me quieres y me procuras tanto :3)**

**De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y por su preferencia (¿?). respecto a sus comentarios, encontré que la principal sorpresa/duda fue el hecho de que Sasuke fuera tan considerado; aquí mi respuesta:**

**Este es un universo alterno en el que Sasuke tiene un padre y una madre y un hermano que lo quieren, por lo tanto no anda chiflado queriendo vengarse hasta de las hormigas que le pican ni está compitiendo con nadie por reconocimiento. Además, como pueden ver también en este capítulo, su madre es un tanto sobreprotectora y controladora con él, además de que lo educó con valores y bla bla (y amenazas xD), por lo tanto eso explicaría que aceptara los regalos.**

**Si tienen alguna opinión, duda o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA me la hacen llegar.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	3. ¿Gustar? ¿A Mí? ¡Oh, Mierda!

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 3: ¿Gustar? ¿A mí? ¡Oh, mierda!_

Hinata pasó tristemente de ser nadie a ser la chica más odiada del instituto en menos de una semana, casi un día si hablamos con franqueza. ¿Qué había hecho de malo ella para merecer tal castigo? Estaba segura que nada, por lo menos en esa vida. Ella era una buena estudiante, si bien sus notas no eran lo que se dice brillante, tenía un promedio decente, no se metía con sus compañeros, prestaba sus cosas cuando alguien más las necesitaba y ayudaba con las materias a quien se lo pidiera. No era ruidosa, trataba de prestar la mayor atención posible a la clase y tampoco les respondía con altanería a sus maestros. Su historial académico era excelente, sin ningún reporte y muchos actos de beneficencia. ¿Entonces por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Ah, sí. Por ese minúsculo gigantesco detalle: Sasuke Uchiha.

Y ella no comprendía para nada la situación, la cual era por demás ridícula la mirar por donde la mirara.

Existían chicas que llevaban años añorando siquiera una mirada por parte del chico, muchas que eran realmente guapas que se la pasaban lanzándole indirectas sin recibir nada a cambio y otras tantas muy inteligentes mucho más sutiles en sus métodos a las que tampoco Uchiha les prestaba ni un poco de su atención. Y ella que había estado exenta en cualquiera de estos grupos y los que faltaran, era de las pocas adolescentes femeninas privilegiadas que podía presumir que Sasuke les había hablado por voluntad propia.

—Es absurdo —susurró Hinata mientras guardaba su almuerzo en la mochila.

Era hora de ir a la escuela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Día a día y de manera casi imperceptible, el receso se convirtió en su momento favorito del día. Mucho más que la hora de la salida, más que la hora de entrenamiento con el equipo de soccer o cuando se duchaba después de haber sudado como esclavo y, con seguridad, mucho más que la hora de la siesta. Sí, más que todo eso. Aunque era un poco descolocante al principio, Sasuke no estaba ni un poquito ofuscado con este hecho. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Comer era un placer y las galletas que preparaba su compañera eran realmente deliciosas. Se la pasaba cómodo allí y Hinata era una chica lo suficientemente inteligente para que él no le gustara (o por lo menos fingía muy bien), los cuales era puntos muy buenos a favor.

—Sasu-idiota, ¿qué día es hoy?

Sasuke bufó al escuchar el apodo que su amigo le daba y luego respondió:

—Miércoles.

—¡No eso! ¡El numerito!

—Tienes un celular, busca en el calendario —Naruto, molesto y todo, así lo hizo—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Sé que en esta semana tengo cita con el dentista, tengo que asegurarme de no estar en casa para ello.

—Ya. Y dime, ¿las traes?

Naruto palmeó su mochila.

—Por supuesto que las traigo —sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata había llegado más temprano de lo usual a la escuela, pues quería verse con Ten Ten. Ellas ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas debido al trabajo de medio tiempo de la castaña y al incidente de los recesos. Hyuga quería comentarle a su amiga de su plan de acción para remediar su situación, estaba algo cansada de que las chicas de la escuela la miraran mal y le hicieran bromas en clase ¡y apenas ese día se cumplía una semana de que inició!

—De eso nada, Hinata —dijo Ten Ten con mirada resuelta—. No puedes echarte para atrás.

—¡Pe-pero, Ten Ten! —rebatió Hinata—. Llevan días escondiéndome mis libros y mis cuadernos, es-estoy cansada de ello.

—¿Y? La fama cuesta. ¿Qué no conoces a Justin Bieber?

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser famosa!

—Aunque no quieras ya lo eres —afirmó la castaña con gesto solemne—. Así que mejor disfruta de ser una leyenda. De cualquier manera, aunque le digas a Naruto y Sasuke que ya no vas a comer con ellos las chicas seguirán soltando rumores acerca de que ellos te tiraron, de que descubrieron unas malvadas intenciones que ni siquiera tienes en la vida real o que eres la perra que los rechazó.

—¡Ten Ten, no digas la palabra con "pe"! —chilló Hyuga con la cara colorada. Ella era una niña muy educada.

—¿Qué? ¿Perra? Sí, perra. Perra como la estúpida de Karin que está en mi salón. Es por eso que no puedes echarte para atrás —rió—. Es divertido ver cómo se quiere arrancar los cabellos cuando te ve a ti o a Sasuke.

Hinata, derrotada y comprendiendo el punto de su amiga (y sintiéndose un poquito usada, pues Ten Ten se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella), suspiró. Suponía que eso era lo mejor, seguir como estaba hasta que Naruto se cansara o que Sasuke lo hiciera.

Esperaba que eso sucediera pronto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoy se cumplía exactamente una semana desde el cumpleaños de Sasuke, por lo cual Naruto tenía una misión: repartir las contestaciones de las cartas. Se hacía tiempo después para restarle importancia al asunto y evitar la menor cantidad de ilusiones y rumores posibles, además, el rubio llevaba también su propia bolsa "mata ilusiones" en la que guardaba las cartas, ya saben, para agregarle dramatismo al asunto. Pero había un pequeño problemita con ello, uno que Sasuke no había contemplado:

—¿Lo harás en receso?

—Sí, mi mamá me ha estado fastidiando sobre que siempre llego tarde y que nunca comemos en familia —explicó—. Dijo que si hoy llegaba a tiempo prepararía mucho ramen —se frotó la barriga en anticipación, saboreando desde ese momento el delicioso ramen casero de su madre—. Si lo hago en la salida no llegaré a tiempo.

Aunque la expresión de Sasuke decía claramente que no le importaba este percance, su interior se estaba comiendo de ansias. Si Naruto se iba significaba que este receso no habría galletas y un Sasuke con galletas era un Sasuke feliz. Quería pararlo, pero sabía que lo que el rubio haría también era lo suficientemente importante como para no posponerlo más.

—Ya. Hazlo como siempre, en la salida. Yo te compraré ramen —ofreció, medio desesperado, aunque claro, no lo expresó.

—Naaah, tengo ganas del ramen de mi mamá, además, hace mucho que no paso tiempo con papá. Últimamente está muy ocupado —rechazó con su usual sonrisa—. Tú te vas a quedar con Hinata, como siempre, y me vas a guardar galletas o jamás jamás te volveré a hablar, ¡de veras!

—Sí… sobre eso…

Adivinando sus intenciones, Naruto lo interrumpió:

—Te prohíbo terminantemente dejar plantada a Hinata. Pensará que nada más la usas. O qué, ¿le tienes miedo? —se burló el rubio, levantando las cejas para enfatizar su punto.

—Ja. Claro. No le temo a ninguna niñita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El receso había llegado. Hinata sabía que no podía escapar de su destino, así que se limitó a sacar su almuerzo de la mochila junto con el postre. Dio un suspiro cuando vio éste último. Esperaba que ni Naruto ni Sasuke se molestaran con ella, pues ese día llevaba pastel de manzana. Se estaba cansando un poco de las galletas.

Se acomodó en su lugar usual y observó a todos lados, esperando el momento en el que sus dos nuevos amigos se acercaran a ella a comer y conversar como llevaban haciendo últimamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Naruto salía del salón con una bolsa negra y Sasuke se dirigía solo hacía ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Emmm… hola —saludó Hinata, completamente cohibida. ¿Y Naruto? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Sasuke, que tampoco sabía qué decir, se limitó a contestar el saludo y a sentarse en su lugar.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro. Normalmente quien ponía los temas de conversación era el rubio, no Sasuke ni Hinata. Ellos no eran buenos hablando con personas a las que no estuvieran acostumbradas o a las que no les tuvieran la suficiente confianza, por lo que no había nada con qué llenar ese incómodo silencio que se había formado, en ese aspecto ambos eran realmente parecidos.

Finalmente, Hinata se armó de valor e hizo un comentario al azar acerca de la escuela. No sabía mucho sobre Sasuke, así que no tenía mucha idea de cuáles eran sus afinidades aparte del soccer y otros deportes, desgraciadamente ella era malísima en ellos y conversar acerca de eso sería desfavorable para ella. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke le contestó de buena manera, haciendo él mismo una observación acerca del maestro Kakashi, diciendo que a veces le daban ganas de soltarle un puñetazo cuando trataba de acorralarlo, pero se contenía. Hinata se asustó un poco ante esto y luego rió, sabía que el profesor Hatake y Uchiha tenían una relación cercana, más que la de alumno-profesor, por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Soy malísima en gimnasia —sí, al final habían acabado hablando de deportes—. Acabo tropezándome con mis propios pies.

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo acotó que necesitaba entrenar más para que eso dejara de suceder. No era como que esperara que de verdad lo hiciera, a su ver, las chicas femeninas no eran deportivas y Hinata era muy femenina. Recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en el parque usando un faldita y toda la cosa.

El timbre que indicaba el final del recreo sonó y Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que a las justas había acabado de almorzar. Se había pasado toda la media hora hablando, ¿cómo era eso posible? Pero se dijo que pasar el receso solo con Hinata no estaba tan mal, la chica, aún con su timidez y su tartamudeo era mona después de todo…

Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Él no había pensado que era mona ¿o sí? Se recriminaba.

—¡Oh! Se ha terminado —comentó Hinata—. No tuve tiempo de ofrecerte pa-pastel de manzana.

¿Pastel de manzana? ¿Cómo que pastel de manzana? Antes de que Uchiha formulara las preguntas, Hinata se adelantó a él.

—Me-me pareció correcto ca-cambiar un poco las galletas —explicó—. ¿Gu-gustas aunque sea un poco?

Uchiha asintió, tomó uno de los tenedores que la chica le ofrecía y se llevó a la boca el postre. ¡Madre! Sabía delicioso, tan o más que las galletas. ¿Es que todo lo hacía bien?

—¿Lo has cocinado tú? —preguntó, esperando confirmar lo obvio. Ella inmediatamente le contestó que sí, disculpándose si sabía mal—. No, sabe muy bien —sí, Sasuke regresó de nuevo a los eufemismos.

Hinata, sonrojadísima, le agradeció el halago. Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha alababa su comida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminado por la calle y con Naruto a su lado sobándose los mofletes (seguramente le habían abofeteando cuando entregaba las misivas, siempre pasaba así), Sasuke pensaba en Hinata y en lo sorprendentemente agradable que fue conversar con ella durante el receso. Debía admitir que, al principio, sólo estaba hablando con ella para no ser tan grosero y evitar que su paraíso de galletas se alejara de él, pero conforme siguieron hablando se encontró disfrutando de la charla. Tal vez fue porque había sido la primera vez que había conversado con una mujer que no trató de tirársele encima. Claro que ya había hablado con Ino calmadamente, pero la chica tenía un pasado oscuro que él no podía olvidar. No. Nunca podría olvidar a una acosadora del calibre de Yamanaka.

—¿Qué opinas de Hinata? —dijo de la nada, como quien no quiere la cosa. Naruto lo vio un poco sorprendido, no entendiendo mucho por qué el tema de conversación tan… inusual. Sasuke nunca hablaba de chicas. Ni siquiera para criticarlas.

—No lo sé, es rarita —opinó Naruto, no dándole mucha importancia al tema. Aún le dolían las mejillas, es más, las tenía rojas.

—Sí, supongo que está bien eso.

—Igual a me agrada, de veras.

—Hoy me ha dado pastel de manzana para guardar —comentó.

—¿Me vas a dar?

—No.

—Tacaño —refunfuñó el rubio—. ¿Y qué se la pasaron haciendo sin mí, eh, pillo? —Sasuke le miró mal al captar el doble sentido en el comentario de su amigo y le dio un codazo como obsequio.

—Sólo hablamos.

—Ya. No se puede esperar nada de ti. No importa que Hinata esté guapa ni sea la chica más buenota del salón —dijo Naruto con peladez, medio gruñendo al pronunciar la palabra "buenota"—. Pero sabes que no es mi tipo.

—Porque te gustan las pecho plano, ¿no? —se burló el moreno.

—¡Hey! ¡Sakura no tiene el pecho plano! ¡Está en etapa de desarrollo! —argumentó con energía. Cualquiera pensaría que lo estaban insultando a él en lugar de a esa chica que no era nada suyo.

—Hmph.

—¡Ya vas con tu monosílabo! ¡Sabes que odio tu monosílabo!

—Hmph.

—¡Argggh! ¡Deja de irritarme, de veras! —se revolvió el cabello rubio.

Sasuke no le contestó sólo para hacerlo rabiar más.

—Hinata es mona, ¿cierto? —retomó el tema de conversación el moreno, esperando que su mejor amigo apoyara su comentario, así si él le apoyaba se sentiría menos culpable de pensar en Hinata de esa manera, menos inquieto también.

La mandíbula de Naruto casi cayó al suelo, sin contestar. Era la primera vez que su amigo hablaba tanto acerca de una chica que no fuera su madre, también era la primera vez que halagaba a alguien del sexo femenino y que, para rematar, se expresaba de esa persona como "mona".

—¡Te gusta Hina, de veras! —gritó Uzumaki a todo pulmón, señalándolo con el dedo, sin importarle que todos los transeúntes lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Has enloquecido? —se defendió Sasuke, azorado. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto que te gusta! ¡Si hasta te has sonrojado, Sasu-idiota! ¡De veras! —siguió con sus gritos.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —le gritó a su vez su amigo, golpeándolo en la cabeza—. Por supuesto que no me gusta. No quiero ni necesito una novia.

Naruto era un chico que podía catalogarse como ruidoso, tonto, despistado y escandaloso, pero cuando era para fastidiar a alguien (en especial al Uchiha menor) era completamente astuto que daba miedo.

—Yo jamás dije que te gustara como novia —dijo Naruto con un brillo maniaco en la mirada—. Sólo dije que te gustaba. Te has descubierto tú solito —y sonrió con todos sus dientes, de forma zorruna. Sasuke no le contestó. Era absurdo, además, dijera lo que dijera el rubio lo malinterpretaría. Porque a él no le gustaba Hinata. Obviamente que no.

¿O sí?

¡Oh, mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>Acabo de pillar que a Naruto le puse Uzumaki en lugar de Namikaze. Mierda.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que haya alcanzado sus altas expectativas de esta pobre jovencita desvalida, porque si no… bueno, no lloraré, pero me deprimiré o algo mientras como helado "ten lástima de ti misma" y veo películas trágicas. Ok, no.**

**¿Creen que va rápido? Lo siento, es que es un fanfic corto.**

**Respecto a eso de que a Sasuke no le gusta lo dulce… lo sé, pero tiene más sentido regalar galletas o algún otro postre que, por ejemplo, Pringles (baba).**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a:**

**-** **Annii GabiiZ**

**-** **yamiuzuratonkachi**

**-** **Tsuki Tsuruga**

**-** **okashira janet**

**-** **Valeria Carlax**

**-** **zhanty-chan**

**-** **Lilian Potter**

**-** **Hin123**

**-** **MeganWeasleyGranger**

**-** **Andrea**

**-** **Chany-sensei**

**-** **yue yuna**

**-** **Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**-** **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**

**-** **kierinahana**

**-** **SasuHina4evr**

**-** **DarkAmychan**

**¡Nos leemos después!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	4. Resolución

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 4: Resolución_

Hasta hace unos días, Sasuke Uchiha estaba realmente orgulloso de su limpio historial de chicas. No había ninguna en él. Nada de qué avergonzarse tampoco. Sabía que por esto mismo muchos chicos lo llamaban gay (¡ja! Él era más hombre que toda esa masa de carne junta), pero era por envidia más que cualquier otra cosa, así que a Sasuke no le iba ni le venía. Sin embargo, hoy comenzó preocuparse por su lista en blanco y a honrarse por ella a partes iguales. Sí. Raro.

La parte del orgullo se debía a que jamás había sucumbido antes los "encantos" (embrujos, decía él) de alguna engatusadora mujer ni más joven ni más vieja que él. Tampoco de su edad. Tenía 16 años y no había sufrido ningún tropiezo amoroso en su brillante carrera académica (su inconsciente le tenía algo de pavor a esa leyenda urbana acerca de que "el amor te estupidiza", pero su consciente jamás lo admitiría), para él eso era motivo de vítores y aplausos.

Y la parte de la preocupación tenía nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuga. Y es que ¿cómo planeaba ser novio de la chica si no tenía siquiera experiencia en ello? ¿Qué se hacía? ¿Qué no se debía hacer? ¿Cómo debería de actuar? Pese a todo, tuvo que reconocer que necesitaría la ayuda de Naruto. El chico tenía más experiencia que él en ese campo, por más humillante que sonara.

Para ser sinceros, a Sasuke todavía le estaba costando aceptar que le gustaba la chica como, venga, Capitán Obvio, una chica, mas eso no significaba que su mente no divagaba antes de dormir en cosas calificadas como rosas: tomarse de la mano, regalarle dulces, decirle que se veía bonita y tonterías así. De igual forma, comenzaba a considerar seriamente en "ponerse a prueba (tal vez él rompería con ese esquema de que el amor vuelve tonto y hasta se haría más genial de lo que ya era)". Quien sabe, tal vez hasta podría utilizarse a sí mismo como sujeto de prueba y usar eso como proyecto de ciencias. Muy bien, eso último no.

Así que ahora, un Sasuke Uchiha despeinado y mirando al techo de su alcoba desde la comodidad de su cama se preguntaba qué haría de ahora en adelante. ¿Declararse? ¡Pfff! ¡Ni en sueños! ¿Seguir igual? La idea no sonaba mal, pero no lo satisfacía. Nada parecía satisfacerlo de un tiempo para acá.

Bueno, de nada valía quemarse la cabeza con estas cosas sabiendo de antemano que no llegaría a una resolución, así que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina y picar un poco de la comida que su madre estaba preparando para la cena.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días continuaron igual en el instituto para Hinata. Las mujeres la odiaban y los hombres la acosaban. Era extraño, parecía que Sasuke Uchiha le daba un nuevo valor a las personas con el simple hecho de hablarles o mirarlas. Se sentaba en los asientos delanteros de las filas, justo en frente del profesor. Así los comentarios groseros y las agresiones no llegaban a ella con tanta frecuencia. Los recesos eran la hora más segura de la jornada escolar y a la hora de la salida corría directo a su casa, apretando el bolso muy fuerte contra su pecho y rogándole a Dios porque no la alcanzaran las locas fans del niño Uchiha.

Y de nuevo regresaba su dilema. ¿No era mejor, entonces, terminar con todo ese circo de comer con Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki? ¿No la dejarían en paz así? Ten Ten le había asegurado hacía tiempo que no, que nada cambiaría y que, tal vez, le iría peor, pues ya no tendría en quien escudarse, pero ella tenía sus dudas. Quería intentarlo por lo menos, pero muchas veces en las que se había decidido no encontró el valor suficiente.

Que sí, que ella quería que la dejaran en paz, que dejaran de jalarle el cabello, esconder sus cosas, que dejaran de hacerle tropezar en la clase de gimnasia y que pararan con los apodos y las indirectas, pero ella misma había encontrado placer en pasar el receso con los dos chicos más populares del salón, los dos estandartes masculinos de la escuela. Ellos se habían convertido en sus amigos, en amigos con los que podía bromear y reír, con los que podía ser sí misma sin temor a críticas o represalias. Con Ten Ten sentía lo mismo, pero no era igual. Era la primera vez que Hinata se llevaba tan bien con hombres por su propio esfuerzo. ¿Por qué los iba a dejar entonces?

Dejarlos por temor era de cobardes y malos amigos, era peor que niñerías. Así que ella seguiría con ellos sin importarle más nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Parada frente al baño de las chicas, Hinata se dio cuenta de que las agresiones apenas y habían terminado la etapa preliminar. Ya no se conformarían con jalarle el cabello, esconderle el pupitre y sus materiales escolares, o quejarse con los maestros sobre cosas que ella jamás había hecho. Ahora iba a correr sangre… literalmente.

Karin miraba a Hinata como si se la quisiera comer, con unos ojos llenos de un fuego violento que no se calmaría hasta conseguir que su sangre estuviera esparcida por el suelo y se colara por las alcantarillas como en una cutre película de terror clase B, de esas donde parece más salsa para botana que sangre. Lo peor del caso era que la chica no estaba sola, un par de jovencitas a las cuales Hinata no conocía de nada, la escoltaban, las dos con la misma expresión llena de rabia que Karin poseía.

—¿Pue-Pueden dejarme pasar, por favor? —pidió Hinata con voz amable, tratando de esconder su miedo y controlando el temblor de sus piernas; esperando que el asunto se resolviera por la vía pacífica.

—¿Pasar? ¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Karin retóricamente. Escupiendo toda su ira en esas simples palabras.

—Por favor —repitió.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás suplicando? —una de las otras chicas habló con fingida dulzura. La chica tenía el cabello castaño, medía más o menos lo mismo que Ten Ten, y sus ojos eran oscuros, casi negros. Poseía una nariz respingona y una bonita dentadura, la que te dejan los aparatos tras años de usarlos—. ¡Miran, está suplicando! —ironizó.

—Pues más te vale que te vayas poniendo de rodillas si quieres salir de esta, zorra —terció la otra joven con los brazos cruzados y mirada severa.

—¿Qué creías, tonta? —retomó la palabra Karin—. ¿Qué podías salir con Sasuke y pasearte campante por la escuela? Te informo que no, perra. No sé cómo le hayas hecho para engatusar a Sasuke, pero se acaba tu jueguito aquí. Te vamos a dar un regalito que no puedes rechazar para así hacerte entender que debes alejarte de él, ¿capicci?

Las elocuentes palabras de Karin no hicieron más que aumentar el miedo de Hinata. ¡La iban a golpear, por Dios! ¡Más encima en la escuela! Las tres chicas se acercaron lentamente a Hinata, rodeándola y haciéndola retroceder hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared. No había salida.

Gotas cristalinas amenazaban por escapar de los ojos perlas de Hinata. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella jamás había estado envuelta en una pelea, tampoco había golpeado a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermanita Hanabi cuando tomaba sus sujetadores y los desfilaba por toda la casa. Temía por su vida y por lo que podían hacerle.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella no quería ser partícipe en ese encuentro violento, pero, por lo menos, no se quedaría callada. Pensó en Ten Ten y decidió que robaría un poco de su valor para decir sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Y si hago lo que ustedes me piden quién me asegura que dejarán de maltratarme? —Hinata dijo con todo el coraje del que era capaz. El argumento había llegado algo tarde, pero igual había causado un efecto en las chicas. Ahora las tres la miraban con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y el gesto compungido. ¡Ajá! Las había atrapado. Ahora sí que creía en las palabras de Ten Ten; aunque dejara de pasar su tiempo de recreo con Sasuke (y Naruto) las agresiones a su persona continuarían a la larga.

—Mira, zorrita —habló Karin en cuanto recuperó la compostura—. No estás en posición de hacer reclamos ni preguntas estúpidas, así que te quedas calladita y quieta mientras nosotras decidimos tu castigo, ¿ENTENDIDO?

—¿Y tú entiendes que eres una ridícula de primera categoría, Karin? —una cuarta voz se hizo eco en el pasillo. ¿Quién era? Hinata no sabía, pero le agradeció a Dios por enviarle una salvadora en tan terrible situación.

—¿Y tú qué mierda te metes, Ino? —masculló la chica castaña.

—Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo, no con el fenómeno del espectáculo principal —espetó la rubia salvadora de Hinata. Esta última veía a la chica con la mayor expresión de agradecimiento que poseía; la más sincera también—. Además, me meto PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA, arpías.

—Ino. No seas tonta. No tenemos nada en contra tuya, así que DEJANOS TERMINAR y LARGO DE AQUÍ.

—Bien, bien. Me voy a marchar, pero dime ¿qué ganas con esto? ¿Qué Sasuke te ame? A estas alturas deberías entender que eso es imposible. Mejor piénsalo bien y deja a la chica en paz. Acabarás ganándote su odio. Ella es su amiga y tú no eres nada. ¿A quién crees que acabará eligiendo? ¿No lo sabes? —retó—. Te lo dejo de tarea.

Y así, con un meneo de caderas, Ino se marchó tan rápido como había llegado y Hinata sintió nuevamente que la parca se la llevaba, sin embargo, Karin retrocedió de su lugar con una expresión más furiosa que cuando la había llegado, marchándose del lugar junto con las otras chicas, pisando fuerte. Cuando estaba a medio pasillo, se volteó retadoramente y miró a Hinata como si fuera basura.

—No hemos terminado contigo ni con tu amiguita la putilla rubia, recuérdalo —y con esa última amenaza se marchó.

Al final, Hinata quedó sola en el pasillo, pues los mirones también se dispersaron y ella aprovechó su momento de soledad para resbalarse por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo con una mano en el corazón. Eso había estado cerca. Había visto toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, casi entraba al túnel oscuro con una luz al final, también.

Repentinamente, Hinata se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y corrió al cuarto de aseo. Ella había tenido ganas de hacer pipí desde antes de que se encontrara con Karin y ésta y su ejército de brujas le bloquearan la entrada. Y ahora, lo sorprendente de toda la historia no era que había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con tres bravuconas y que Ino Yamanaka, chica popular de la cual ella no era absolutamente nada, la había salvado, sino que no se había orinado en el trascurso de la escena.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ino apareció frente a Sasuke de la nada. O más bien él había estado distraído y por eso no había notado su presencia cuando arribaba al lugar. No, más bien Ino tenía magia oscura y se había materializado frente a él. Él JAMÁS se distraía, menos por pensar en una chica, porque él no estaba enamorado y, por ende, no podía ser estupidizado por el tipo de los pañales y las flechas.

—¿Qué quieres? —fingió irritación Uchiha, aún maldiciendo en su interior a Cupido.

—Nada en especial. Simplemente pensé que te interesaría saber que Karin y sus secuaces trataron de meterse con tu novia.

—¿Qué novia? No me gusta ninguna chica.

—Síguelo negando. Cualquier idiota se puede dar cuenta de que la chica te agrada. ¡Si hasta Naruto ya lo notó! Y ya sabes lo torpe que es él.

Molesto por la declaración de su amiga, Sasuke bufó y ladeó la mirada. No le seguiría la corriente a Ino, sólo quería provocarlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho la chica.

—¿Qué le hicieron?

—¡Oh! Creí que ella no te interesaba.

—Habla ya —exigió.

—Nada. No le hicieron nada porque llegué yo a salvar el día. ¿A que merezco las gracias?

Pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido para cuando la chica terminó la oración, así que Ino se quedó con la palabra en la boca y las ganas de que su primer amor ya superado le agradeciera por salvar a la chica que le gustaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke estaba tan alterado que casi no se reconocía a él mismo. Estaba a punto de morderse las uñas de la desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? ¿Le había pasado algo? Él no confiaba en las palabras de Ino, así que había corrido a comprobar su estado él mismo.

Joder, sí que estaba enamorado de ella, su estado de preocupación extrema se lo gritó al oído fuerte y claro, casi rompiéndole el tímpano. Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para eso después, ahora importaba más cómo estaba Hinata. Encontrarle y confirmar su perfectísimo estado de salud mental y física.

Pero Sasuke buscó y buscó en todos los rincones de la escuela y no pudo encontrarla. Preguntó a compañeros y maestros por igual, a chicas pertenecientes a su club de fans, las cuales acabaron con el corazón roto y desconsolado después de descubrir que el grandísimo Sasuke Uchiha les estaba hablando para conocer el paradero de la chica Hyuga.

Acabó en el mismo lugar donde empezó (la cancha de soccer), cansado y frustrado. Tal vez ya se había ido. Era lógico, ya habían salido de clases desde hacía mucho rato y seguramente la chica corrió a su casa después de ser violentada por las otras tres.

Tirándose en el pasto, Sasuke se preguntó qué debía hacer. Era muy obvio que la casi pelea había ocurrido por su causa, no era la primera vez, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora Hinata estaba implicada y no quería que se volviera a repetir el suceso. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? No encontraba soluciones aceptables que abarcaran todos los puntos que él quería alcanzar aparte de una: declararse.

Declararse y que Hinata le aceptara, por supuesto. Entonces ella sería su novia y él sería su novio. Tendría derecho de meterse en la vida de Hinata tanto como le apeteciera y la jovencita no se haría ideas raras acerca de por qué le ayudaba. Además, él saldría con la chica que le gustaba y podría comprobar su teoría de que a él el amor no lo estupidizaría jamás.

Sí, la idea sonaba más tentadora que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Lo haría. Mañana a primera hora le pediría a Hinata Hyuga que se convirtiera en la señora Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy altamente avergonzada de lo mucho que me he tardado en actualizar a este bebé. ¿Me perdonan? No tenía planeado meter a Karin a hacer de las suyas de la trama, pero alguien me lo ha mencionado y pensé que, si no lo ponía, esto quedaría muy vacío. Así que pronto veremos en acción a Sakura, también.<strong>

**Alguien también me comentó acerca de qué pasó con la respuesta a la tarjeta de cumpleaños de Hinata. Bueno, verán, Hinata no obtendrá una porque, como bien dije en el primer capítulo, Sasuke solamente contesta las que merezcan una contestación y la de ella era una tarjeta genérica a la que no se le podía responder nada. Aclarado este punto, les tengo una propuesta: negociemos.**

**Ustedes me hacen feliz a mí y yo los hago felices a ustedes. Hacen que Galletas llegue a los 100 comentarios en este capítulo y yo LES PROMETO que la historia estará COMPLETA a más tardar el próximo viernes. Pero tienen que esforzarse para el sábado por la tarde. Si no quieren, no se apuren, que yo NO les estoy condicionando la actualización (solamente la rapidez de la entrega), porque actualizaré de todos modos, solamente que actualizaré todas las otras historias primero (darle la vuelta al mundo otra vez, pues), hasta llegar a esta.**

**Bueno, eso es su desición.**

**Como siempre agradezco a quienes me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior (¿no falta nadie? ¡EXIJAN QUE SU NOMBRE APAREZCA EN LA LISTA!):  
><strong>

inmylife

sasuhinafan por siempre

chi

Anii Gabiiz

Pameloshkis

Lilian Potter

Kage ni Hime

kierinahana

Tokeijikakeno orenji

Shald120

Chany-sensei

Valeria Carlax

SasuHina4evr

andrea

Tsuki Tsuruga

okashira janet

Dark Amy-chan

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo, que les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa y que les haya mejorado, aunque sea un poquito, el día.**

**¡Les mando un beso bien embarrado de Nutella a todos!**

_Miss Pringles_** (yeah, me he cambiado el username).**


	5. Torpe Declaración

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 5: Torpe Declaración_

Cuando una persona normal piensa en declararse inmediatamente se acobarda, enrojece y dice que lo hará otro día. Se le traban las palabras y nunca encuentra algo lo suficientemente bueno para decirle a la otra persona. También los nervios de ser rechazado lo acorralan y lo hacen entrar en una fase pre-rechazo sin tener pruebas suficientes de que eso ocurrirá. El mundo parece conspirar en contra del sujeto que se quiere declarar y existen una y mil situaciones que arruinan su momento cumbre de día. Pero todos estos tópicos y clichés no aplican para el grandísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

No. Nunca aplicarán.

Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre de dieciséis años tremendamente valiente. Uno que no se preocupa por nada porque todo lo tiene perfectamente controlado y que nada lo hace amedrentarse (aparte de su madre furiosa) ante alguna situación. Nada se le sale de las manos y las cosas buenas siempre le suceden a él. Es guapo, habilidoso, inteligente y capaz, si quiere, hasta de correr más rápido que un atleta de clase olímpica. Pero bueno, ese es otro tema. El punto es que a Sasuke nada lo asusta.

Nada.

Ni siquiera declararse.

Por eso, hoy día, Sasuke camina con su usual calma rumbo al instituto, esperando encontrarse con Hinata Hyuga, la chica dueña de los nuevos sentimientos que posee y provocadora de las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo las veinticuatro horas del día. Está decidido a declarársele nada más verla; a pedirle que sea su novia, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y lo que le resulte.

Naruto lo acompaña en su andar, siendo ruidoso y molesto como siempre. Sí, Sasuke había dicho que le pediría ayuda a su amigo en este asunto pero ya ha deducido que será una mala (malísima, en realidad) idea. Sabe que si le dice a Naruto, probablemente la escuela completa se entere primero de lo que va a hacer que la misma Hinata. Sí, Naruto es un bocafloja.

Ambos amigos llegan a la escuela y se separan durante unos minutos. Naruto quiere orinar nada más pone un pie en la escuela porque tiene una vejiga muy pequeña. Típico. Sasuke aprovecha ese momento y se escabulle de su amigo. Necesita encontrar a Hinata y hacer lo que tiene que hacer antes de que su rubio compañero lo interrumpa en mitad de su declaración.

No ha preparado qué va a decirle. No sabe tampoco cómo la va a abordar, pero ya se las arreglará. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? Las personas se declaran todos los días, él simplemente se sumará a esa estadística.

Tras un poco de mucha búsqueda, de fingir ansiedad y de verificar que Karin o algunas otras de sus fanáticas más peligrosas no estuvieran amedrentando a Hinata en la esquina de algún oscuro pasillo, Sasuke la encuentra cruzando la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria. Se golpea mentalmente por no haber adivinado antes que la chica aún no llegaba y se acerca a ella, con paso firme y decidido. Él es Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

—Hinata.

—¿Sí? —responde la muchachita, asustada por el autoritario tono de voz que Sasuke usa con ella. La chica piensa que a Sasuke le quedaría muy bien el papel de algún caudillo de la guerra o así.

—Necesito hablar contigo —bien, se aplaude Sasuke mentalmente. Él no se está yendo por las ramas como en esas tontas películas románticas revuelve estómagos que su madre ve cada fin de semana.

—De-de acuerdo.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Sasuke le indica a Hinata que lo siga. Ella acepta sin chistar y todo el camino van en silencio. Hinata se pregunta para qué la necesita Sasuke a tan tempranas horas de la mañana y Sasuke no piensa en nada, simplemente camina hasta llegar a los comedores que se encuentran en los jardines traseros del edificio escolar. Allí es donde todo el mundo se declara, así que piensa que es un buen escenario para él también.

Quedan frente a frente. Se ven. Ojos negros contra ojos claros. Hinata no aguanta mucho sosteniéndole la penetrante mirada carbón y acaba agachando la mirada, angustiada porque Sasuke aún no le ha explicado para qué changos están ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atreve a preguntar. El silencio la mata y esa cara de seriedad de Sasuke no ayuda. Hasta siente que el mundo se está acabando por lo grave de su gesto.

Uchiha trata de hablar pero se da cuenta de que ha sido un gran error no haber planeado antes qué le dirá. Un "quieres ser mi novia" suena demasiado patético para él y un "eres tú quien me hace sonreír, me gustaría saber si puedo ser yo el motivo de tu sonrisa 'agregue otra cursilería aquí'" parece demasiado exagerado. Además, no cree que ya esté en la etapa del derramamiento de miel y sesos por Hinata.

Envalentonado nuevamente (no es que lo necesite, se repite mentalmente), Sasuke se aclara la garganta inútilmente (porque no lo necesita), endereza la posición nuevamente y abre la boca, diciendo lo que tiene para decir. Las palabras salen fluidamente, sin expresar en realidad sus sentimientos y enredándolo todo de una vez.

—Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

La cara que Hinata quiere poner ante su frase es la de "¿de qué mierda me hablas?", pero ella es una chica linda, educada y que no dice groserías, por lo tanto, esa expresión está fuera de lugar en su rostro. Se limita a pedirle que le aclare qué ha tratado de decir, que no lo ha entendido y Sasuke le frunce el ceño, gritándole con la mirada cosas como "¿tienes cerilla en los oídos?", "¿eres sorda?" y "exactamente lo que escuchaste". Ahora la expresión de Hinata ha quedado en blanco tras captar esos mensajes.

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Esperen… ¿Sasuke de verdad le ha propuesto ser la madre de sus hijos? ¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto? ¿De verdad quiere una respuesta inmediata? Pero, ¿cómo que la madre de sus hijos? ¿O sea que él quiere que ella y él… que él y ella… que ellos… que…?

Las mejillas se le colorean de un rojo brillante (la cara completa, más bien) y no sabe qué decir, qué pensar al respecto. Está anonadada ante la petición inusual, indecente, indecorosa y repentina de su amigo (porque ella lo considera un amigo… a menos de que haga algo que puede lamentar después). Siente que se va a desmayar y solamente atina a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—Responde —nuevamente la voz mecánica. Sasuke se reprende mentalmente, pero no puede modular ni su voz ni sus palabras. Está impedido para ello y acaba de darse cuenta de que es debido a los nervios. ¡Nervios! ¡Sasuke Uchiha nervioso! Al final, no es tan impenetrable como él piensa que es.

—Yo… yo —Hinata trata de responder. Los ojos de Sasuke se amplían un poco más ante cada palabra que ella balbucea. ¿Por qué mierda no se apresura y le contesta que sí (él no contempla un rechazo en su plan)? ¿Por qué alarga toda esa bochornosa situación? —Yo… no quiero —declara finalmente Hinata, aún avergonzada y sin levantarle la mirada. Luego hace una pequeña reverencia y se larga de allí corriendo. No importando que está usando falta y pueden vérsele las braguitas durante su escapada.

Mientras, Sasuke se queda allí, parado como una estatua en el jardín trasero… él fue… él fue… ¿rechazado? ¿Sasuke Uchiha fue rechazado? No, no. Esto debe de estar mal. Esto no puede suceder. Sasuke Uchiha no puede ser rechazado. Sasuke Uchiha rechaza. Sasuke Uchiha tiene suerte y éxito en todo lo que hace. Entonces… ¿cómo ha pasado esto?

Se queda mirando el lugar donde estuvo Hinata hace unos momentos y su pecho duele, como si lo estuvieran comprimiendo. ¿Es esto el amor? ¿Sí? Pues es una mierda. La mierda más grande del mundo.

Y mientras camina derecho al aula (donde verá a Hinata nuevamente y sabe que su dolor se intensificará a la potencia de cuatro), Sasuke piensa que es un idiota, que por lo menos hubiera esperado a que pasara la hora de receso para que, tan siquiera, obtuviera su postre del día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Esperaban que Hinata aceptara inmediatamente? Creo que no les he dado suficientes pruebas para que pensaran en ello, aparte de que son la pareja principal xD<strong>

**La actualización es corta porque mañana, probablemente, haya otra actualización. Y luego, probablemente, vaya a haber otra el miércoles y luego, el viernes acabaría Galletas. Pero no sé. Aún no planeo si va a sobrevivir tantos capítulos este pequeño fanfic. Lo que sí les aseguro, es que se acaba el viernes. Un trato es un trato (aunque el review 100 llegó el domingo, no el sábado como yo "negocié", igual acepto su buena voluntad a las personas que me dejaron comentario).**

**Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios (algunos de verdad que me hicieron reír un montón), porque me hacen feliz y hacen que crea que no estoy escribiendo a la nada. Además, aparte del habitual beso embarrado de Nutella que últimamente estoy dando, a las personas que me dijeron que se registraron simplemente para comentar les convido de mis Pringles, pero quiero aclarar que yo recibo comentarios sin cuente, pero el acto me ha halagado un montón:**

akemi-yosima

sueos

Mara

SECRETO

SasuHina4evr

Magiu

Wolfmika

Nadak-u

Dark Amy-chan

Tokeijikakeno orenji

EthereldCrow

Vejibra Striker

kaila maya the whater

Galia

Tsukiko2307

sasuhinas fan

starsolf

Starry Night1996

Yue yuna

Osaliz delgado

Stefany BM

Tsuki Tsuruga

Kage ni Hime

Kierinahana

Busumeushi

okashira janet

**Un beso bien embarrado de Nutella a todos ustedes y me disculpo si la declaración de Sasuke no ha alcanzado sus expectativas.**

**M.P**


	6. Charla

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 6: Charla_

Después de la propuesta indecorosa de Sasuke, Hinata seguía sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle la columna a mil por segundo. No aumentaban ni disminuían de intensidad, simplemente estaban allí durante la clase de Física y la de Geometría Analítica. A la tercera hora, la de Literatura, previa antes de receso, los escalofríos cambiaron por un estado de pánico en el cual Hinata se vio obligada a admitir que tenía miedo de Sasuke. Del mismo Sasuke Uchiha del que se consideró amiga.

¿Qué haría el chico? ¿Tomaría represalias en su contra? ¿Llamaría a una turba furiosa de fans para que la atacaran? Estas opciones parecían descabelladas tomando en cuenta la personalidad de su compañero, pero a Hinata nada le quitaba de la cabeza que un hombre despechado era de cuidado y que Sasuke no sería la excepción.

La hora del receso llegó y Hinata estaba temblando. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Continuar como hasta ahora? ¿Huir despavorida? ¿Naruto ya lo sabría? Por supuesto que lo sabía, era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ¿por qué no lo sabría? ¿Estaba de acuerdo en las propuestas indecorosas de Sasuke?

Pero Hinata no pudo responder ni a una sola de sus preguntas, pues Naruto se precipitó hacia ella, sonriente como siempre, y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Hina! ¡Lo siento! ¡No comeremos contigo! A Sasuke le han dado ganas de jugar soccer sin comer desde ya, así que nos vamos a la cancha. ¿Quieres venir a vernos? ¡Te protegeré de cualquier intento de asesinato por balón, de veras!

—No-no gracias —tartamudeó, medio impresionada porque el rubio no sacara el tema de "la madre de los hijos de su amigo" y de que Sasuke hubiera tenido la suficiente delicadeza para hacerse un lado y no incomodarla durante el almuerzo.

Uzumaki se despidió canturreando y pidiéndole que le guardara un poco de lo que sea que hubiera preparado esta vez para compartir con ellos durante el postre, que él encantado se saltaría la clase de Filosofía solamente para comerlo o que, por lo menos, ignoraría al profesor para degustar correctamente su platillo. Hinata lo acompañó hasta la puerta, pues ella misma abandonaría esta vez el aula para recuperar su vieja rutina, esa de comer con Ten Ten en los jardines o cualquier otra parte que le apeteciera a su amiga.

Sin embargo (y su día se estaba llenando de contratiempos), Hinata se vio detenida por una chica bonita, de mirada verde brillante, piel tersa y largos cabellos rosas: Sakura Haruno.

Hyuga tragó saliva. ¿Sakura? Si mal no recordaba, Sakura formaba parte de esa horda de fanáticas que Sasuke tenía pululando detrás de él cada día y, si bien a su parecer no era tan peligrosa como Karin, era digna de temer. Seguramente la intimidaría también como la chica de cabellos de fuego y esta vez dudaba mucho que Ino Yamanaka llegara a salvarla… a menos de que fuera su ángel guardián, lo cual dudaba enormemente.

Sin mediar una sola palabra con Hinata, Sakura la tomó de la muñeca y con paso fuerte la dirigió hasta los comedores traseros, los que estaban cerca de los jardines, donde Sasuke la había arrastrado hacía unas cuantas horas. A Hinata le dio un escalofrío nada más recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana. ¿Por qué Sakura la llevaba allí? Existían muchos lugares en los cuales hablar, ¿por qué tenía que arrastrarla hasta ese lugar?

Esta vez sus preguntas sí obtuvieron una respuesta, pues nada más llegar Sakura la encaró con el ceño muy fruncido y una expresión arrogante y dolida a partes iguales. No tardó más de dos segundos en comenzar con su argumento.

—Eres una tonta —fue el primer golpe—. Te odio, pero eso sobra decirlo. Además, no te he traído aquí para ello.

—¿He-he hecho algo malo? —cuestionó Hinata ingenuamente. ¡Claro que había hecho algo malo! ¡Mandó a volar a Sasuke Uchiha (culpa de él por ser un pervertido)! Empero, había sido realmente temprano y nadie estaba presente cuando ocurrió la desastrosa declaración indecorosa, así que, si Sasuke no había divulgado la noticia bomba por ahí, nadie se pudo haber enterado.

—Sí. Sí lo has hecho.

El silencio se hizo durante unos momentos, pero en seguida se llenó de murmullos de los mirones que se iban juntando alrededor de las dos chicas. Seguramente esperaban una pelea, ansiosos por ver correr la sangre que Karin no pudo derramar el día anterior. A pesar de todo esto, de los mirones y los malos comentarios dirigidos a las dos chicas, Sakura seguí decidida en lo que iba a hacer. Su postura estaba firme, su entrecejo permanecía tenso y su boca formaba una línea delgada; los brazos cruzados en el pecho completaban el cuadro.

—No sé de dónde has salido —comenzó al pelirrosa su perorata, sentida y dolida—, no sé cómo lograste volverte "amiga" de Sasuke. Yo no había actuado antes porque creía que alguien como tú —y la miró de arriba hacia abajo— no sería un problema realmente, pero me equivoqué. Tú eres… eres… —y la perfecta expresión de furiosa calma desapareció de Sakura, volviéndose de repente en una mujer débil y llorosa—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto! —chilló—. Sasuke… Sasuke te ha elegido y tú… ¡Te has atrevido a rechazarlo! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos jade, Hinata sintió que ella no había rechazado a Sasuke, sino más bien a Sakura. Ella era la que estaba llorando por el asunto, pero ¿por qué?

A esas alturas del partido, todos a su alrededor gritaban escandalizados (ya no se limitaban a los murmullos) la nueva información proporcionada por Haruno. ¿Qué Sasuke Uchiha había sido rechazado? ¡No! ¡Debía ser un error! ¡Él era el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha! Odiado por los hombres, amado por las mujeres y esa tal Hinata Hyuga, quien no era nadie hacía un mes, ¿lo había rechazado? Eso sonaba más a una broma hilarante que a la realidad. Desgraciadamente para las chicas, la cara de Hinata no desmentía la información y Haruno tampoco acababa de aclarar la situación. ¿Y cómo había sucedido? ¡Ellos querían saber! ¡Tenían derecho! Que Sasuke era como una figura pública y saber todo lo que le pasaba o dejaba de pasar era como un derecho de todo estudiante de ese instituto.

El chisme de la fallida declaración de Sasuke (versiones por demás alejadas de la realidad, pues los únicos que sabían la versión correcta eran Hinata, Sasuke y, al parecer, Sakura, y ninguno de ellos había abierto la boca al respecto) corrió más rápido por la preparatoria que lo que tardó la mano de una lagrimeante Sakura Haruno en llegar a la mejilla de Hinata Hyuga.

Sí, le había dado una bofetada y, lo peor, Hinata no acababa de entender por qué.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La conversación con Sakura se había trasladado a los baños de la escuela. A los de los profesores, para ser exactos, pues estaban tan en el rincón que muchas veces ni los propios maestros ponían un pie en ellos a pesar de que eran abismalmente más higiénicos que los de los alumnos.

¿Qué cómo habían llegado allí? Fácil. Luego de lanzar la bofetada, Sakura se había dejado caer al suelo llorando y balbuceando incoherencias. Los mirones se despejaron al ver que no correría sangre y dejaron a las dos chicas allí, una frente a la otra en diferentes estados de shock; ellos tenían muchas cosas qué hacer, como esparcir la noticia de que a Sasuke lo habían rechazado e inventar historias acerca de cómo fue el suceso en sí.

Sakura seguía llorando como magdalena plantada en el suelo y Hinata, cuando al fin había podido reaccionar, se había inclinado a ayudarla. Ella tenía demasiado buen corazón como para dejarla allí tirada y humillándose a sí misma. Le había extendido la mano en varias ocasiones y ella la había manoteado, alegando entre lágrimas y mocos que no necesitaba ayuda. Sin embargo, y luego de la insistencia de Hinata, la cual sentía que había hecho algo malo, Haruno aceptó su ayuda y caminaron juntas hacia un lugar tranquilo, el baño, donde estaban justo ahora.

—Eres una tonta —fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió Sakura después de llegar a los sanitarios—. Te odio. Te odio, te odio mucho.

Valiente al verse sola contra Sakura solamente y sin metiches de por medio, Hinata se atrevió a preguntarle por qué. Por qué la odiaba. Ella había rechazado a Sasuke, sí, pero eso le dejaba "el camino libre" a chicas como ella, ansiosas por repararle el corazón roto al Uchiha. Aunque más bien, creía Hinata, era para llenarle el espacio vacío en la cama que ella no quiso ocupar.

—Porque eres tonta —fue su gran respuesta, pero las palabras siguientes despejaron un poco más el panorama—. Yo… desde la primaria me ha gustado Sasuke. Él… él —Hinata le ofreció un poco de papel higiénico y Sakura se limpió la nariz inmediatamente—. Yo sé todo de él. Sé qué le gusta. Sé qué no le gusta. Qué hace por las tardes, quien es su mejor amigo, su color favorito, la materia que odia, el profesor que odia. Sé desde cuando practica soccer y conozco el nombre de sus padres y hasta de sus abuelos. En cambio, tú no sabes nada de él y él te elige… te elige y tú lo rechazas. Por eso eres una tonta. Porque yo lo hubiera dado todo por él. Yo en tu lugar no lo hubiera rechazado. ¡Yo estaría contenta si él fuese feliz! ¡Sí, yo quiero que esté conmigo, pero si hubiera una chica que él prefiriera (y no una que se le meta por los ojos) yo estaba dispuesta a hacerme a un lado! ¡Y lo hice! ¡Por eso no te ataqué junto con Karin! ¡Pero tú vas y lo rechazas!

—Pero él dijo que… él quería…

—¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera entendiste que él te entregó su corazón en bandeja de plata! —interrumpió Sakura, exaltada, adivinando los pensamientos de Hinata— ¡Sasuke no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos! Por eso te lo ha dicho todo mal, pero lo intentó. ¿Quién no lo arruina en medio de su primera declaración? Yo lo hice… la primera vez que me declaré ante Sasuke acabé más avergonzada por cómo lo hice que por haber sido rechazada. Y tú ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad. Por eso te odio. Por hacer sufrir a Sasuke, por ser tan tonta… ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

Y el llanto regresó. Pero Hinata ya no le pasó más papel higiénico a la chica para que secara sus lágrimas, su mente estaba perdida en otras cosas.

¿Entonces Sasuke se le había declarado y ella le había malinterpretado y malpensado? ¿No quería simplemente acostarse con ella? ¿Sasuke… estaba enamorado de ella? ¿De verdad? Sonaba descabellado, pero el llanto sincero y descontrolado de Sakura apoyaba su teoría.

Sasuke enamorado de ella. Eso cambiaba las cosas, ¿qué debía hacer?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba a punto de sonar el timbre, Hinata lo sabía. Había dejado su mochila en el aula y podrían haberle ya robado su celular, sus llaves, el dinero para el bus y sus materiales escolares. Además, no había comido, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Necesitaba a Ten Ten, su amiga de toda la vida. Ella podría ayudarla a saber qué hacer ahora. Dejó a Sakura llorando en los sanitarios y se aventuró a buscar por todo el instiruto. Jardines, comedores, tiendas escolares y aulas por igual. Ten Ten la encontró primero, escandalizada, confundida y emocionada. Agitó a Hinata un poco cuando la tuvo en frente y luego le sonrió.

—¡Cuéntame eso de que rechazaste a Sasuke! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Necesito detalles, Hinata. Apresúrate y dímelo todo.

—Ten Ten… —la expresión de Hinata le dijo a la castaña que necesitaba hablar con ella y que era serio, así que Ten Ten debió bajar los decibeles a su emoción y escuchar lo que su amiga tenía qué decir.

En tiempo récord (y en un lugar privado) Hinata le contó su día completo. La declaración, la confusión, la charla con Sakura. Todo.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Ten Ten? —pidió Hinata, abatida y confundida. De verdad estaba perdida.

—¿Me estás preguntando si debes rechazarlo o no?

—Yo… algo así.

—Hinata, no puedo ayudarte en eso. No sé cómo te sientas respecto a él.

La castaña inhaló aire, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema de los chicos y las declaraciones, así que solamente podía dar consejos jamás puestos en práctica a su amiga del alma. Esperaba que la ayudaran un poco, realmente parecía que estaba afectada por todo eso.

—Piensa si él te gusta, aunque sea un poco, y tendrás tu respuesta.

—Ese… ese es el problema —admitió Hinata—. Que no lo sé. Esto es nuevo para mí.

—Entonces dile que sí. Inténtalo, Hinata. Dile que pueden tratar, así puedes descubrir qué sientes de verdad por él. Porque si lo rechazas ahora y te das cuenta que te gusta al final, ¿puedes imaginar lo mucho que te odiará Sasuke? No te perdonará nunca y ya no será él el único lastimado aquí. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí… supongo.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Ve y dile antes de que todo se complique más!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para cuando Sasuke supo que la noticia de su declaración y rechazo estaba en boca de todos, ya era demasiado tarde para pararla. El timbre había sonado para marcar el regreso al aula y él, después del calvario que había pasado durante las tres primeras horas de clase, se había descargado pateando un balón durante la media hora libre y golpeando mucho a Kiba en la cara, el portero del equipo contrario. No había anotado un solo gol, pero el dolor ajeno lo calmaba un tanto.

El chisme llegó a sus oídos cuando ciertos chicos que le tenían aversión lo miraron burlonamente y soltaron indirectas sobre lo que le había sucedido en la mañana. No les había prestado demasiada atención porque eran unos idiotas, simios, retrasados y envidiosos (claro que Sasuke no utilizó todas estas palabras para describirlos), pero cuando el mismo patrón se repitió todo el camino a la próxima clase, comenzó a preocuparse. Las miradas descorazonadas de algunas chicas lograron preocuparle más.

¿Quién había sido el bocón? Y como no recordaba haber visto a nadie en los alrededores, supuso que fue Hinata. Si bien al principio no lo creyó posible (la chica era demasiado indefensa para cometer semejante barbaridad), las posibilidades la condujeron hacia ella.

Llegó al aula y un pizarrón lleno de mensajes de apoyo por causa de su rechazo lo recibió. El sentimiento de humillación fue tan grande que solamente era equiparable con lo que sintió al ser rechazado por Hinata.

¡Pero esa chica lo iba a escuchar!

Sasuke salió del aula pisando fuerte en busca de Hinata, sin importarle que el profesor estaba entrando al aula en ese justo momento y que Naruto gritaba su nombre detrás de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, una cosa que había olvidado decir. Lamento haber satanizado a Karin, pero alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio. A mí la chica me cae bien.<strong>

**Y Sakura es toda una stalker. Probablemente hasta sabe el color de trusas de Sasuke xD**

**Galletas acaba el domingo. Actualización el viernes y otra el domingo. A menos que esto se alargue más, acabaría con una tercera actualización el martes.**

**Gracias por sus muchos reviews, en serio, me han hecho sentirme altamente realizada. Aquí la gente bonita que me hace feliz y me ha sacado una sonrisa:**

Anii Gabiiz

Enviosuse

Inmylife

LULYHIME

Tokeijikakeno orenji

Kage ni Hime

Magiu

LastWizard

Kona kana lee

Vejibra Striker

HinataWeasley789

kaila maya the whater

Busumeushi

Starry Night1996

DarkAmychan

I can hear the screams tonight

Stefany BM

Jess Lilith

Kierinahana

Pochyy

Tsuki Tsuruga (el review anónimo :3)

**Besotes embarrados de Nutella a todos.**

**M.P.**


	7. Aun Así

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 7: Aun así…_

Furioso. Sasuke estaba furioso. Y, todavía más que eso, Sasuke estaba dolido. Jamás había creído que Hinata fuera capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad y eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ella le hubiera traicionado de aquella forma. ¿No era suficiente con haberle roto el corazón? ¿Con haberlo hecho sufrir? ¿Con seguir haciéndolo sufrir? Al parecer no. Al parecer él se había equivocado respecto a Hinata y la chica no era nada de lo que pretendía ser. Era vil, rastrera y muchas cosas más.

O tal vez Hinata no era eso, tal vez Hinata seguía siendo esa chica tímida pero agradable con la que él solía pasar los recesos, la que le ofrecía galletas, la que no se le tiraba encima y con la que tenía un montón de cosas en común y él simplemente pensaba en ella de forma negativa ahora porque estaba dolido.

Bueno, eso no importaba. Ahora Sasuke tenía que preservar su dignidad y llegar hasta el fondo del enredo. ¿Quién mierda había esparcido el rumor? Por más que quisiera odiar a Hinata en ese momento, algo en su mente le decía que la situación no cuadraba. Que ella no podía haber sido, pero, desgraciadamente, las pruebas lo remitían a ella. No había absolutamente nadie en el momento de la declaración. Él se había cerciorado de ello; además, si hubiera habido alguien y hubiera querido perjudicarlo desde un principio, el rumor no hubiera tardado más de tres horas en llegar a toda la comunidad estudiantil.

Caminando en medio de la marea de estudiantes, de chillidos, de lloriqueos, de insultos y burlas a su persona, Sasuke avanzaba con el único propósito de encontrar a Hinata y aclarar todo el asunto. Porque, si había sido ella, eso se iba a poner feo, era lo único que podía decir…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ten Ten lo había dicho, que se debía apresurar antes de que todo se enredara más de lo que ya estaba; por eso Hinata corría en dirección a la cancha para ver si Sasuke seguía allí. Necesitaba hablar con él antes de que el rumor llegara a sus oídos, aunque su posibilidad ya era muy baja, pero aún así tenía que esforzarse en encontrarlo.

Llegó al campo de soccer y no encontró ya ni un alma pululando por ahí. ¿Habían timbrado ya? Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta; entonces sería mejor regresar al salón, donde seguramente Sasuke estaría, sentado con una expresión de pocos amigos y odiándola más que nunca. Hinata suspiró. Esta día se estaba volviendo más largo de lo que debería ¡y apenas eran las diez de la mañana!

Y como apoyando sus palabras, un grupo de chicas aparecieron ante Hinata, frenando su andar y cortándole el camino. ¿Otra vez? ¿No bastaba con dos ataques a su persona en dos días? Primero Karin, luego Sakura y ahora todas estas chicas. ¿Qué faltaba ahora? ¿Qué un chango volador se le subiera encima mientras un koala con clamidia la orinaba?

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —dijo Hinata, sin titubear, sin tartamudear y sin un rastro de dulzura en la voz. Estaba harta, estaba completamente cansada de esa situación. Si estar con Sasuke iba a ser así todos los días mejor valía que se fuera olvidando del asunto, porque no creía aguantar por mucho tiempo. Más aún cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que el chico le gustara en serio.

—Ya sabes lo que queremos —habló una chica alta y de cabellos morados (¿acaso en esa escuela no había reglas para la estética? ¿Dejaban andar por ahí a chicas con el cabello morado chillón, rosa chicle y rojo brillante sin decirles nada?) notablemente furiosa y tronando los huesos de los dedos de sus manos. El chasquido resonó por todo el lugar como una advertencia de muerte.

—No. No sé lo que quieren.

—En primer lugar, no deberías hablarnos así —otra chica tomó la palabra, también molesta y con expresión de superioridad en la cara—. Puede irte peor.

—De cualquier manera van a hacerme lo que quieran. Debería por lo menos mostrar resistencia., ¿no creen?

—¡No seas insolente! —gritó otra de las siete que rodeaban a Hinata, lanzándole una bofetada en el proceso.

La segunda que recibo en el día, pensó Hinata con amargura, esto se está volviendo repetitivo.

—Pues no pienso quedarme callada —espetó Hinata a punto de llorar. Estaba cansada de ser tratada así. De que abusaran de ella, que le jalaran el cabello, que le dijeran de cosas, que le escondieran sus libros, que la menospreciaran y la subestimaran. De valer menos que los otros y, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba harta de ser maltratada por causa de Sasuke.

—¿Te crees muy valiente, verdad? —esta vez, la chica no supo quién había dicho ese comentario. Estaba muy ocupada besando el polvo del suelo al que la habían arrojada como para prestar a tención a esas nimiedades.

Todavía con la cabeza gacha y tirada en la superficie llena de tierra, Hinata sintió que alguien le jaló los largos cabellos por la espalda, en seguida un dolor punzante en el área de los riñones la acechó seguido de un montón de gritos que llenaron sus oídos. Una patada en el estómago cortó su respiración y la dejó sin aliento en cuestión de instantes.

La estaban golpeando, la estaban insultando y la estaban tratando como si fuera un costal de patatas. Y Hinata lloraba, más por el dolor causado, por la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida, a lo impotente que se sentía y a lo indefensa que estaba. Nadie llegaría a ayudarla y sabía que, aunque Ino estuviera por ahí, no metería las manos al fuego por ella. La única que podría hacer eso sería Ten Ten, pero ni siquiera ella podría contra tantas, así que estaba bien que ella no estuviera allí, así no saldría lastimada también.

Pero Hinata no se quedaría allí como una chica tonta y sumisa. Les daría pelea. Así que, con esfuerzos, se levantó de su lugar y se lanzó contra una de las chicas. Le jaló el cabello, la araño, la golpeó, la pateó, lo que sea estaba bien, mientras estuviera dando pelea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No aparecía. Hiante no aparecía y una sensación de preocupación se instaló en la boca del estómago de Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaba? Había pasado ya un par de veces por el aula y encontró su lugar vacío (y el profesor le había mirado feo y le había amenazado con reportarlo y llamar a sus padres, pero Sasuke lo miró más feo y lo ignoró).

La buscó en todos los lugares donde un hombre puede buscar a una chica: los sanitarios, el aula, los comedores y los jardines. Obvió la tienda escolar porque ella nunca compraba golosinas, prefería hacerlas, al igual que su almuerzo. De igual manera no apareció, ¿dónde podría estar? Ahora, más que molesto, estaba cansado. Ya simplemente quería aclarar el malentendido y marcharse a casa. Pero creyó que una última búsqueda no lo mataría.

Repasó los lugares ya visitados y no la encontró, mas esta vez extendió la búsqueda a la dirección, la enfermería, la prefectura y al cubículo de la psicóloga.

—¡Sasuke! —una moquienta Sakura Haruno lo llamó. Estaba sentada con la psicóloga, contándole, seguramente, sus penas. Iba a ignorarla, pero Sakura corrió hacia él en un santiamén, por lo que lo próximo que supo era que la chica estaba colgada a su cuello. Ahora ya no podía ignorarla—. ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería… ¡perdón!

¿Ahora por qué se disculpaba? No tenía tiempo, que lo dejara en paz ya, por favor. Por supuesto que Sakura tenía otros planes. Siguió chillando en su espalda, mojándola y sonándose en ella de manera descontrolada. Sasuke se sacudió una y otra vez, pero la pelirrosa no se iba; era igual que una lapa.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? —preguntó, pensando que si la escuchaba, podría zafarse de la situación más rápidamente que tratando simplemente de alejarla.

—No… no quería que todos se enteraran, Sasuke. Yo… yo sólo… estaba enojada y no pensé en lo que hacía. ¡Lo siento! ¡No me odies! Lo siento tanto… ahora todos hablan de eso… y yo… y es mi culpa… y tú… y Hinata.

La mención de Hinata hizo clic en el cerebro de Sasuke, el cual ya no necesitó preguntar nada más y simplemente sumó dos más dos. Sakura le había reclamado a Hinata (como si tuviera derecho) en frente de todos. Por lo tanto, Sakura había estado presente en su declaración y él no había estado tan solo con Hinata como había creído.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. La madre de las mierdas. Su vida estaba arruinada. La de Hinata también. Y tal vez ella sufriría más que él. Él podría defenderse, era hombre y todavía era considerablemente popular entre las chicas. Sabía pelear y sabía que nadie en su sano juicio se metería directamente con él. ¿Pero Hinata? Ella era una chica, era débil y, con certeza, jamás se había metido en ninguna pelea.

Sasuke recordó exactamente por qué se le había declarado. Porque quería protegerla. Por eso. Que tal vez ella lo había rechazado, sí, pero eso no cambiaba en absoluto sus sentimientos. Él quería estar con Hinata por más masoquista que sonara (de igual manera, su psicólogo ya le había advertido hacía tiempo, antes de que su padre lo despidiera por charlatán, que él tenía una fijación por recibir dolor, por lo que eso no era una novedad), quería protegerla, estar con ella, hacerla sonreír, pues su sonrisa era una de las cosas más bonitas que Sasuke había visto en su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas. Caminaba tambaleándose y, al parecer, a nadie la importaba su estado de salud. Ni siquiera al prefecto, el cual las llevaba directo a la dirección. ¿Y por qué ella tenía que ir allí? ¡Ella no había hecho nada! A menos de que los administrativos de la escuela creyeran que rechazar a Sasuke Uchiha era motivo de reporte y expulsión.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —habló Hinata en un hilillo de voz.

—El director necesita hablar con todas —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba la dirección. Hinata tragó saliva. ¿De verdad su día terminaría allí dentro? Se sentía como oveja en el matadero a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo. A menos que defenderse fuera contra la ley, por supuesto.

Jugando con sus dedos como solía hacer de niña, Hinata rebobinó hasta el momento en que su día se fue al garete: con la declaración de Sasuke… ¡si tan solo nunca hubiera aceptado su invitación a comer! Y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la ola de chillidos que sus abusadoras lanzaron. Tampoco notó que era por causa de Sasuke y, por supuesto, no se percató que el chico se dirigía a ella hasta que lo tuvo en frente de sus narices.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba grave, como si estuviera conteniendo un gran pedazo de bilis en la garganta.

—Yo… —avergonzada, Hinata bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke podía preocuparse por ella después de lo que le hizo?

—No me lo ocultes, dímelo. Somos… —e inspirando una enorme cantidad de aire, Uchiha hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder decir sus palabras siguientes—… somos amigos, ¿no?

Por segunda vez en el día, a Hinata le dieron ganas de llorar. El patrón de sus acciones se estaba repitiendo escalofriantemente a lo largo de las horas. Pero no podía evitarlo, Sasuke era tan bueno con una chica como ella, que ni siquiera pudo entender una simple declaración.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Hinata—. De verdad lo siento —y se echó a llorar.

Sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke miró para todos lados. ¿Debería abrazarla? ¿Cómo se reconfortaba a una persona que lloraba? ¡Dios, era tan inútil!

—Déjala, Sasuke —bramó una de las jovencitas que esperaban su sentencia—. Después de lo que te hizo, no merece ni siquiera que la mires.

Si la intención de la chica era buena o no, Sasuke no reparó en ello. Estaba francamente harto de todo ese asunto de las fanáticas que revoloteaban a su alrededor como si fuera alguna clase de celebridad. ¡Quería que lo dejaran en paz! ¡Que lo dejaran vivir su vida! Así que, furioso, levantó la mirada hacia todas ellas y les dirigió unas cuantas palabras que seguramente no olvidarían por el resto de sus vidas.

—Estoy cansado de todas ustedes. Son molestas. ¿Por qué mierda no pueden comportarse como la gente? Si estuvieran muertas, tengan por seguro que ni siquiera iría a su funeral.

Un montón de cracks se escucharon de fondo. Corazones rotas, seguramente. Y tal vez lo que había dicho era demasiado cruel, pero ya no importaba. Era la pura verdad y nunca nadie esperaría que Sasuke Uchiha expresara sus sentimientos correctamente, o que considerara adecuadamente lo que alguien más sintiera. Esa era la esencia de Sasuke, después de todo.

—Además —agregó—. NO VUELVAN a molestar a Hinata, ¿les quedó claro?

Y sin más, Sasuke las dejó llorando a sus espaldas y dirigió su completa atención a Hinata.

—Necesitas ir a la enfermería —dijo—. Te llevaré.

—Pero… estoy esperando al director —refutó.

—Eso no importa. Estás herida. Eso debería de ser prioridad hasta los profesores.

Pasando su mano por su cintura, Sasuke ayudó a Hinata a levantarse e hizo de muleta para que la chica pudiera avanzar. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería. Hinata estaba demasiado agotada y avergonzada para decir lo que tenía que decir y Sasuke tenía una mezcla de emociones en su estómago que no sabía controlar, por eso no hacía nada. No quería dar otro paso en falso con Hinata como en la mañana.

Llegaron a la enfermería, pero Hinata se quedó parada en la puerta y no quiso avanzar. Debía ser valiente y decirle a Sasuke lo que tenía que decirle antes de que, por alguna causa u otra, todo se volviera a complicar. Tomó aire y miró a Sasuke fijamente. Era ahora o nunca.

—Sasuke. Necesito decirte algo —en su mente, Hyuga se aplaudió a sí misma por no tartamudear ni enredarse con las palabras. Era increíble lo fuerte que se había vuelto en un simple día.

Sí, había pensado en mejor tirar la toalla respecto a Uchiha, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Hasta Sasuke había metido las manos al fuego por ella a pesar de que o había rechazado. Era ridículo retroceder ahora después de todo lo que había vivido, además, ahora estaba un poco más segura de sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Sí le gustaba, tal vez no tanto como a Sasuke le gustaba ella, pero ella estaba conforme con lo que había descubierto.

—Yo quiero… quiero internarlo. Que estemos juntos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bitchuelitas, Galletas se acaba en el próximo capítulo, el cual es el epílogo. Este capítulo quedó todo raro y suicida (o algo así), pero espero que les haya gustado. De verdad. Y Hinata hará de comer en la próxima entrega, preparen sus estómagos.<strong>

**¿Qué por qué no actualicé ayer? Por mensa xD Subí el capítulo al Document Manager y nunca lo agregué a la historia. De hecho, estoy modificando la nota de autor por ello.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Inmylife

We are fighting dreamers

Kona kana lee

Annii Gabiiz

Kaila maya the whater

Vejibra Striker

Andrea

Pachi

Tokeijikakeno orenji

Rose129

Magiu

Wolfmika

Tsuki Tsuruga

Dark Amy-chan

Kage ni Hime

Stefany BM

LULYHIME

Pochyy

**Me fijé que muchos creyeron que Sasuke no dejaría hablar a Hinata. Ya vieron que no sucedió así. Y no lo hice para llevarles la contraria, así lo tenía planeado de antes.**

**Que tengan un bonito día y perdónenme por mi despiste :p**

**M.P.**


	8. Epílogo

**GALLETAS**

_Capítulo 8: Epílogo_

Sentada en una banca del parque que estaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad, Hinata observó la pantalla de su celular para verificar la hora. Seis minutos después de las ocho. Bueno, ahora era Sasuke el que estaba retrasado. Qué raro. Él era fanático de la puntualidad. Tal vez le había pasado algo. Como que lo confundieron con una celebridad (ya había pasado) o que su madre lo hubiera retenido en casa con cualquier pretexto.

Su madre. Mikoto Uchiha.

Ella, Hinata, sabía que no era la persona favorita en el mundo de su suegra. Ni siquiera estaba en su "top 10", pero qué se le iba a hacer. Era normal que su suegra le tuviera mala voluntad, después de todo ella se estaba llevando el cariño de su hijo más pequeño (y guapo). Aunque a veces Hinata deseaba que Mikoto no fuera tan sobreprotectora… y envidiosa.

Recordó su primer encuentro con la señora Uchiha hacía más de dos años casi tres, apenas un mes justo de que ella y Sasuke "intentaran" estar juntos. Uchiha la había llevado a su casa a que conociera a sus progenitores y ella temblaba como hoja al viento, como el papel debería temblar ante una trituradora.

—No pasa nada —le había dicho su novio, pero ella sabía que él también había estado nervioso.

Mikoto los había hecho pasar a ambos (pues fue un día después de la escuela) con una cara de aparente amabilidad y tranquilidad. Sentó a Hinata en el sofá y mandó a Sasuke a comprar leche, huevos y harina. Sasuke había protestado (¡era obvio que su madre quería acorralar a Hinata!), pero acabó haciendo lo que su mamá había pedido.

Joder, era un hijo de mami.

Le había hecho pasar a Hinata un momento realmente bochornoso. Preguntándole por cosas íntimas, como la talla del sujetador, hasta dónde había llegado con Sasuke, el nombre de sus padres, en donde trabajaban y hasta dónde habían sido criados sus abuelos, por qué creía que era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo y más preguntas bochornosas de ese tipo. Hinata las había contestado todas con la mejor disposición y cuidándose de no tartamudear ni lucir nerviosa… por lo menos mucho.

No había salido muy airosa de la experiencia, pero se había defendido lo suficiente; de igual manera, Mikoto no la acabó de aprobar. Ni esa ni la vez siguiente ni la siguiente ni la siguiente, ni las mil veces que le siguieron a esa siguiente. Por eso la mayor aspiración de Hinata para con su suegra era que lograra agradarle antes de su muerte… bueno, de la muerte de alguna de las dos. Con la delincuencia y los niveles alarmantes de SIDA y cáncer por el mundo no se sabía quién tenía el pie más cerca de la tumba ya.

Los recuerdos de Hinata fueron cortados por su novio, Sasuke, que se acercaba hasta ella.

—Se me ha hecho tarde. Lo siento —por respuesta, Hinata le sonrió. Qué se le iba a hacer. De cualquier manera, ya estaba allí, así que no había ningún motivo para regañarlo.

La muchachita se levantó de su lugar en la banca del parque, se sacudió la falda blanca con las palmas de las manos y caminó a la par de Sasuke hasta llegar a su carro. Él tomó la pesada bolsa que ella sostenía sobre su hombro derecho para poder sostenerle la mano. A Sasuke no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero le había cogido manía a tomarse de la amo nada más estuvieran cerca el uno del otro desde el primer día en que Hinata fue oficialmente su novia.

Ese día, si Hinata no mal recordaba, se había puesto de acuerdo de una manera telepática (pues no habían hablado acerca del tema) y escalofriante para llegar al mismo tiempo a la escuela.

Desde el principio todos los habían mirado como si estuvieran viendo a un extraterrestre y, si bien Hinata esperaba decírselo al mundo cuando estuviera preparada, el abrazo que le dio Naruto nada más verla y las felicitaciones que le otorgó _(¡Has atrapado a Sasuke, Hina! ¡Quién lo diría, de veras!_) no ayudaron mucho a su plan, así que, desde el principio, Hinata tuvo que luchar contra las molestas fanáticas de Sasuke que parecían no rendirse.

Cerca de la hora del receso, al salir de gimnasia, fue cuando Hinata le reveló sus temores a Sasuke.

—_Me asusta que me hagan algo. Que me jalen el cabello_ —había dicho a media voz, tímida y mirando al suelo, sin admitir que ese día se había sujetado el cabello en rodete para que no se lo jalaran.

Con esa simple declaración los ojos de Sasuke se habían llenado de determinación. ¡Nadie heriría a su novia! Así que, molesto y valiente como se sentía, tomó a Hinata de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Caminó por todos los pasillos de la escuela de esa manera con una cara de "intenten hacernos algo, idiotas" y el asunto se fue resolviendo parcialmente de esa manera.

Nadie se metería con Sasuke ni con lo que le pertenecía (en este caso, Hinata). Solamente un tonto. Y tontos salían a cada tanto, pero nada comparado contra la turba furiosa que Hinata esperaba al principio.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Sasuke, abriendo la puerta del asiento del copiloto para su novia, soltando su mano para esa maniobra.

—Nada importante —dijo Hinata y subió al auto. Sasuke rodeó el vehículo y lo abordó por el asiento del conductor.

Sin decir una palabra, arrancó el sedán negro y en pocos segundos encontraron la carretera. Se dirigían a la casa de playa de los padres de Sasuke. Solos. Sin nadie que los acompañara. ¿El motivo? La universidad. Sasuke y Hinata, aunque partirían a la misma ciudad para continuar sus estudios, estudiarían en universidades distintas y carreras distintas y su tiempo juntos se vería reducido considerablemente, por eso mismo estaban empleando las vacaciones al máximo para disfrutar juntos lo que les quedaba de libertad antes de convertirse en adultos.

El viaje les había costado un montón, y no se referían a dinero. Convencer a los padres de Sasuke (a Mikoto, principalmente) y a Hiashi había sido una proeza digna de un libro. Y es que ¿cómo unos padres tan protectores iban a dejar que sus niños se fueran solos a una casa durante tres días?

Pero los muchachos tenían la determinación de irse, así que lo consiguieron después de una bochornosa charla de educación sexual, muchos regaños y prometer que estarían en contacto. También una ristra de condones, cortesía de Itachi y Naruto. Y, aunque eso último les hubiera dado mucha vergüenza, los habían guardado en el bolso compartido.

Que sí, que llevaban siendo novios más de dos años, pero jamás habían hecho eso (¡si para su primer beso se habían demorado alrededor de tres semanas!), sin embargo, eran jóvenes saludables de dieciocho años que pasarían varios días solos y juntos, descartar la posibilidad de que sucediera lo que no había sucedido en dos años era una estupidez.

El camino hasta la casa de playa Uchiha (cuatro eternas e infernales horas en la carretera) había sucedido entre risas, una improvisada y desafinada sesión de karaoke y Hinata diciéndole a Sasuke que prestara atención al camino y que la dejara escuchar su música en paz, y que no, que no cambiaría a One Direction por The Mars Volta. Que lo supiera.

Arribaron a la residencia después del mediodía. Desempacaron y tiraron todo en la sala. Tenían flojera y ya habría tiempo de poner todo en su lugar después, ahora era más interesante tirarse en el frío suelo y descansar ahí.

—Siento que el culo se me ha puesto plano de tanto estar sentada —se quejó Hinata.

—No creo que eso sea posible —Sasuke bromeó, haciendo referencia a los grandes atributos femeninos con los que contaba su novia.

Hinata medio se levantó de su lugar y gateó hasta Sasuke, quedando arriba de él lo tomó por ambos mofletes y los jaló hasta dejarlo colorado en venganza.

—¿Así estamos?

—Sí. Así estamos —desafió Hinata.

Desde su posición en el suelo, Sasuke estiró las manos y atacó a su novia con cosquillas. Hinata no pudo resistirse y acabó nuevamente en el suelo. Esta vez Sasuke estaba arriba de ella, con las manos a los costados de rostro sosteniendo su peso. Hinata se contorsionó de manera extraña, esperando que su nueva posición la salvara de la nueva tanta de risas que Sasuke le proporcionaría, pero eso nunca llegó. Sasuke se quedó simplemente mirándola desde arriba con la misma mirada de hombre enamorado que le había estado dedicando los últimos dos años sin que él mismo lo supiera.

—Te quiero —dijo él, de repente y de la nada. Hinata se sonrojó al instante, sin apartar los ojos de Uchiha. Esas palabras le habían cortado la respiración nada más oírlas. Siempre sucedía eso cuando el chico decía algo dulce, algo romántico, lo cual sucedía muy esporádicamente, ya que Sasuke era más un hombre de acciones que de palabras.

Para responde a su declaración, Hinata levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Sasuke con los suyos, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico, enredando los dedos en su cabello negro carbón.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Hinata cuando se hubo separado de él, normalizando la respiración y pensando en qué decir ahora que valiera la pena después de lo que él había afirmado—. Traje galletas.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en la cara de Sasuke y pasó el dorso de su mano por la sonrosada mejilla de Hinata.

—Tú eres mejor que las galletas.

La besó de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Se acabó! ¡No saben lo mucho que sufrí escribiendo esto para que quedara… así!<strong>

**Dios, ahora es cuando me pongo moquienta y nostálgica. ¡Galletas se acabó! Estos seis meses de camino que recorrimos en ocho capítulos se acaban aquí. muchas gracias a todas las personas que me comentaron, a los que agregaron la historia a alertas y/o favoritos. Aquellos que me hicieron reír con sus comentarios. Los que empezaron y no terminaron. A los que lleguen a último momento.**

**Este fanfic es suyo. Ha sido creado para ustedes y ha sido modificado de acuerdo a ustedes. La idea inicial era una, pero acabó siendo esto debido a sus maravillosas opiniones.**

**Estoy muy orgullosa de este pequeño long fic. El segundo que termino (que no es one shot) y el primero en el fandom de Naruto. También es mi historia "larga" más popular. No puedo creer que la idea de mi yo de hace dos o tres años (ya no me acuerdo) haya sido tan aceptada.**

**Pero bueno, basta de tonterías y sentimentalismos.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y me hicieron sonreir:**

Estrellaazuldeyukimuraysasuke

Sakusa

Okashira janet

Tokeijikakeno orenji

LULYHIME

Kona kana lee

Sami-chan hina-ino

LaCrazyWriter

Annii Gabiiz

Yusha

Magiu

We are fighting dreamers

Andrea

wolfmika

Vejibra Striker

Kage ni Hime

Stefany BM

Dark Amy-chan

Rose129

Tsuki Tsuruga (¡lo lamento muchooo!)

**(¿no faltó nadie?)**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por llegar hasta aquí conmigo!**

**Ahora en otras noticias (¿?):**

**Vejibra Striker me ha hecho dos peticiones: una, incluir un SasuHina en mi colección de oneshots de Facebook (si eres tú, ¿verdad xD?) lamentablemente, eso no será posible. Al colección ha sido planeada en su totalidad y ya solamente falta escribirla para terminarla. Sin embargo, estaré de vuelta con oneshots de humor acá en el fandom SasuHinero con una temática similar a la de Facebook.**

**La segunda petición es sobre un fanfic basado en los diseños de Sasuke y Hinata para la nueva película. Te juro que me lo estoy planteando. Probablemente sea una colección de one shots que tengan continuidad uno con el otro o, si no me alcanza la imaginación, únicamente será un capítulo. Pero primero quiero acabar con otros pendientes antes de enjaretarme más deudas.**

**Bueno, eso sí ya es todo.**

**Los quiero y les deseo una bonita vida.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella a todos!**

**Miss Pringles**

**PD: Perdonen la mega nota de autor.**


End file.
